


Like A Fat House Cat

by Puggy_Robin



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Cat Love, Cat Nip, Cat sass, Detective Rhodey, Disney magic, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting to Know Each Other, Hand Wavey Magic, M/M, Mentions of PTSD, Pining Bucky Barnes, Possible smut later on, Recreational Drug Use, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs Sleep, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, bucky the therapy cat, but not really, cat tropes, just affection, not in a gross way, not meant to be rogue haters, recovering Bucky Barnes, true loves kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puggy_Robin/pseuds/Puggy_Robin
Summary: Up until recently, Bucky's life had been a shit show. Now, it was just plain weird.After one more argument in a long line of arguments, Bucky finds himself walking on four legs instead of two. There's only one person he trusts to help him and it's NOT... Steve Rogers.But, does he really want to be helped or does he kind of like things the way they are?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 286
Kudos: 670





	1. He's Got A Tail To Tell.

James Barnes.

James Buchannan Barnes.

James Buchannan “Bucky” Barnes.

Bucky.

He didn’t know what to call himself these days. He'd been through a hell of a lot. Extra emphasis on the “Hell”.

First, the Great Depression. Then the war. The prison camps, with an extra helping of torture and experimentation on the side. More war. More torture…a life times worth of torture. Some kind of mind control enforced slavery. Murder. Blood. More murder, so much murder.

He had a hell of a time trying to remember to wipe his own ass, never mind his own damn name.

So when he and Steve, his buddy, his old pal, fought for like the billionth time that week, Bucky snapped and left. He had every intention of going back and giving him a piece of his mind, but for now he just needed to find someplace quiet and cool his head. His head was a mess on a good day, but after a fight with Steve it felt like it was spinning and spitting important memories into the dark and hollow places in his mind. Places he didn’t much want to go.

He’d walked around the city for a few hours, spent some time in central park, murder glaring at the nature. He got himself a chilli dog from one of the greasy corner vendors and started home.

It was getting dark and the late October cold was creeping in. He cut through the back alleys and dark streets, keeping Stark tower in his sights. He didn’t have far to go and let his mind wonder. 

He didn’t want another run in with Steve, not today. He just wanted to go to his suite, curl up in bed and read a good book. He didn’t want to argue about how he was just magically “going to be ok” and how he’d “start acting like his old self in no time” or “if he just tried” to be more positive. Bucky groaned. Sure, why doesn’t _he_ try having his mind scrambled for seventy years straight and see how positive he was then.   
Why doesn’t _he_ try listening to a know nothing idiot about his psyche and put up with the pressure of his oldest friend begging him to be someone he will likely never be again.

He didn’t know who he was now, but he sure as shit wasn’t good old womanizer Bucky from the 40’s. 

He didn’t even like women. 

He bet Steve didn’t know that!

He was chuckling to himself, when he turned a corner and nearly ran into someone. It wasn’t until he looked down that he felt a tingle of fear run down his spine. 

Suddenly alert, he stepped back and glared at the one before him.

The little witch.

She glared back at him. This situation didn’t sit well with Bucky, they were never left in the same room alone, they barely ever spoke. He got the distinct impression she didn’t like him. Which was fine, he didn’t like most people, so someone not liking him back wasn’t that big a deal.  
But her powers worried him.

She was one of the Avengers who took Steve’s side during the whole shit show that was their “Civil war”. Or that time Bucky secretly likes to call “The time Steve fucked everything up for a guy who just wanted to be left alone”.  
And Bucky _had_ just wanted to be left alone. He’d wanted to quietly heal, where nobody knew him and just be alone. Blessedly alone. With no one barking orders at him, friends or enemies alike.

No one making him feel like crap, because he wasn’t living up to their expectations.

So there in the ally, staring down Steve’s little witch, he wondered what the hell was going on. She looked like she wanted to hurt him. Maybe scratch his eyes out, he didn’t know.

Steve probably went to his little rag tag team of friends and moaned about him. Moaned about how he wasn’t trying or that he wasn’t grateful enough.   
He sighed to himself, he was grateful. Just not for the things Steve wanted to him to be grateful for.

He was grateful Steve was still his friend after all these years, after all the horrible things he has done.

He was not _grateful_ for the constant harassment and guilt trips he called “support”.

He was grateful he had a roof over his head, courtesy of the one man who should wish him out on the cold damp streets.

He was not _grateful_ for Steve forcing said man to open his home to them, only to constantly act like said man was to blame for every damn thing under the sun that Steve himself didn’t agree with.

He was grateful for every tiny glimpse of said man, Tony Stark, he got. The man was beautiful. He was like a shining beacon, quite literally with that arc reactor stuck to his chest, to all who lost their way, and the Avengers had all lost their way at one point or another, even Steve.

Even the Scarlet Witch.

Especially the Scarlet Witch. 

So, he wasn’t much _grateful_ when they started ragging on the poor man, when Tony was the only reason these “Civil War” rejects even had a place to call home. Had food to eat. Had clothes to wear. Had nice little phones to use. Had weapons to defend themselves with. Hell, Tony was probably the reason they had clean air to breath and… and… lots of other shit he could go on a rant about.

Yet, right at this moment he needed to be alert. The little witch was looking at him like he was filth. He felt like filth most of the time, but screw her for thinking it too.

“What do you want witch?” he growled in his Russian accent. He didn’t mean for the accent to come out, Steve didn’t like it, but sometimes putting on his old Brooklyn accent was a pain in the ass. He hadn’t used his original accent in seventy damn years before Steve found him.

“You made Steve unhappy.” she accused.

Ok. So that’s where this was going, she wanted him to apologise to Steve. To make him feel better. Stroke the mans huge ego. _Oh, I’m sorry Steve. I didn’t mean to yell at you. You weren’t really being a big bag of inconsiderate dicks. I’m not really suffering from a huge case of PTSD, I’m not an insomniac, because the nightmares are so fucking terrible, I’m not a huge ball of anxiety and depression. I’m not trying to recover from SEVENTY FUCKING YEARS OF MIND FUCKERY! You’re completely right about everything. I should just look on the bright side and get over it._

Well, as Tony would say… “Fuck that noise!”

“Whoop-tee-do sweetheart, did I hurt his feelings? Let me start writing out my formal apology right now.” he droned. This was pointless.

The witch’s shoulders tensed and her glare intensified.  
  
“After everything he did for you, you should be grat..” she hissed.  
  
“Grateful?!” he shouted back at her. “Yes, I’m so grateful he fucked over his friends and tore them apart for me. _Me_ , who wanted to be left alone.” he huffed.

“That’s not what happened!” she shouted, clenching her fists at her sides, an ominous red glow starting to form.

“Isn’t it?” he droned, watching her warily.  
  
“He loves you!” she screeched. “He loves you so much, he’d do anything for you!” Her hands grew brighter.  
  
“Well, that’s a lovely sentiment. But how about he just leaves me be, heh?” he poked. Who said he had survival instincts?  
  
“You ungrateful…“ he didn’t hear the rest of her words as she screamed at him, throwing her hands up and releasing a red beam. A red beam aimed right at him.   
  
It happened to fast for him to dodge, and it hit him right in the chest.  
The red moved all over him, sending fuzzy tingles throughout his body, like he was covered in static. It didn’t hurt, but it felt… gross? Very gross.

As soon as it stopped he was going to beat the crap out of her. Girl or not.

The tingling finally stopped and he looked up her. _That’s not right._  
  
She looked shocked for a moment, but recovered quickly, smirking down at him. _Why is she so big?_   
  
“Well, that should do it.” she beamed.   
  
_Do what?_ he shuffled away from her. She was really big now, or he was really small. _Did she shrink me? Why?_  
  
“You’re much cuter like this.” she stated, although Bucky had no idea what she was talking about. “Here are the rules Winter Soldier...” she smirked, bending down to pet him on his head. He didn’t not want her to pet him.  
  
He growled at her, and when the noise that came out of his throat was an actual growl, although a little high pitched, he was quite surprised.  
  
She laughed at him, but didn’t try to touch him again. “…if you don’t find true loves kiss, you’ll be stuck like that for eternity.” she hummed wistfully, her eyes going a strange shade of youthful dreamer.  
 _  
True loves what? For eternity? Stuck like what for eternity?_ he panicked.  
  
She laughed at him again and stood back up.  
  
“It’s time for you to go find Steve, I trust you can make your way back by yourself.” she smiled. “Goodbye Soldier.”  
  
And with that she walked away, leaving him in the dark alley, wondering what the hell just happened.  
 _  
She’s right, I have to find Steve. He’s the only one who can make her undo whatever the hell she just did._

Bucky set off toward the tower, or at least he tried to. He suddenly found that four uncoordinated feet were very hard to control. Or rather, four uncoordinated paws.

He looked down at his paws.

_I have paws!_

Three of them were black with white toes and his front left was white up to the shoulder.

_I have FUCKING paws!_

He then became aware of another appendage he’d never had before. It flicked from side to side and had a similarly white tip.

_I HAVE FUCKING PAWS AND A FUCKING TAIL!_

_A cat?_

_I’m a cat?_

_I’m a fucking cat?_

_Jesus Christ, she turned me into a cat!_

_Well…_

He screamed in frustration, but all that came out was a loud yowel.

 _…Damn!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thanks for reading this and I hope you stay tuned and keep all your appendages crossed in hope for more. 
> 
> I'm actually quite terrible at doing multiple chapter fics. But we can all hope against hope that this will continue.
> 
> Anyhoooooo, hope you enjoyed the first instalment


	2. You Had Me At Meow.

He fast became accustomed to walking as a cat.

He was a world-renowned assassin, he was trained to adapt quickly and with ease. He even liked the spring in his step and the way his fur kept off the late October chill.

He was still pissed as hell that the little witch had turned him into a cat, but in his opinion, being a cat was better than some of the alternatives. 

_It’d be a lot harder to get around as a toad, that’s for sure._

So he stalked back to the tower, keeping close to the walls and moving with the shadows.

_Not much different to a normal day really. Cats are after all, an apex predator._

As a predator himself, one who hunts from the shadows and blah blah blah, he took stock of other things too.

Like for instance, his sense of smell was even better than when he was simply a super soldier.

His eye sight too.

And the residual pain, or rather phantom pain from his missing arm was no longer there. He had a fully functional and present front leg. _With cute toe beans!_

Bucky had always liked cats. Loved cats! And all things considered, he quite enjoyed being one so far.

He used to feed the strays back in Brooklyn, much to his mothers disapproval. He could never have one of his own though.

Money and Steve’s allergies being deciding factors.

What he didn’t like about being a cat was…doors.

He couldn’t open doors. He’d been staring at the entrance to Stark tower now for half an hour.

Now, if this was a normal door with a simple handle, he might have been able to manage opening it.

However, when said door needed a key card, well, then he was just screwed.

He waited patiently for someone to come along. Hoping he could just sneak in with them. He was good at sneaking. Very good.

Bucky would bet he was even better at it now he was a tiny ass cat and not a bulky super soldier.

So, he waited. And waited some more, the chill creeping into his feet and up his legs making him shiver.

Finally, as Bucky was wondering if he was going to freeze to death, a car pulled up in front of the building.  
  
It was a flashy red, it’s engine loud and grumbling.

It was polished to a perfect shine and it made Bucky itch to drive it.

He recognised the car instantly and let out a sigh of relief.

Tony would help. At least, he hoped he would.  
  
There was always an awkward tension between the two of them, but it couldn’t be helped. 

Tony probably hated him, for what happened to his parents, but was kind enough not to blame him outright.   
  
Bucky, just had a huge crush on the guy and couldn’t function correctly around him.

Hence, the awkward tension.  
  
Yet, Bucky would rather have Tony help him with his cool and collected mind, than Steve with his bumbling support.   
  
If and when Wanda refused to help, Steve would just demand Tony make it right anyway, so he might as well cut out the middle man and ask Tony, and ask nicely at that.

He didn’t want Wanda and her weird fuzzy red stuff anywhere near him anyway, so Tony was always going to be the better option.

He moved from his place near the door and called out to him…

_Tony!_

All that came out was another yowel.

_Ah, damn it!_

  
***

Everyone thought all Tony did was go to parties and look pretty.  
  
Yes, he did do that, but there were other things he had to do as well.

Like, listen to idiots say all he did was party and prance around like a peacock. _Thanks Steven._

It’s not like he ran a multi billion dollar company.

It’s not like he invented the most advanced technology on the planet.

It’s not like he was a full time super hero, who saved the world on a regular basis.

No, he simply puts on a suit and smiles like the no nothing twit people say he is. 

He didn’t go to a stupid gala tonight and suck up to some pompous jack ass who likes to think he can control him and his assorted mass of superheroes. 

He didn’t just kiss the ass of some big wig, for hours on end, who wants to put the Avengers on a tighter leash, because Steve and his band of merry men still don’t want to play by the rules.  
  
Tony sighed.

It’s not like anyone else is trying to fix the whole world, while simultaneously trying to beat some sense into Captain God Damn America’s head, that the accords where more or less just for show. _Politics, it's all a farce. And now I’m stuck dealing with the backlash of a man child’s actions. Yeesh!_

He sighed once more and exited the car. He was tired as hell.   
  
Dealing with the upper echelon of this sucky society was exhausting. He just wanted a nice long shower to wash the “dirt” that was the rich and stupid off of him.  
  
And he did feel dirty, whoring himself out for occasions like tonight, so that the others didn’t have to be on the run anymore. _Basically, this whole night sucked furious ass!_

He walked up to the entrance, rubbing away the fatigue from his eyes…

~Meow~

…he wouldn’t sleep tonight, even though he was exhausted. There was too much to do…

~Meow~

…diagnostics on Peter’s new shooters…

~Meow~

…he had to send Pepper those… something rubbed against his leg. _What the hell?_

He looked down and lost himself in big blue eyes. 

~Meow~

Tony stared at the cutest thing he’d ever seen. _And Aunt May has shown me a picture of baby Peter in Iron Man pyjamas, so that’s saying something._

It was a cat.

A really beautiful cat.

Huge blue eyes, like a deep ocean.

Silky black fur, with cute white toes and the tip of it’s tail.

It had a whole white leg, like a sock, which just made the creature all the more fascinating. 

It continued to butt its head against his leg and mewl at him.

~Meow~

It was adorable and it was… shaking? _It must be freezing out here._

“Hello little guy. What are you doing out here huh?” he cooed, stooping down to give it’s ears a good scratch. It butted it’s head back against his hand demanding more.

~Meow~

Tony stroked it some more. From head to toe. Behind its ears and under its chin.  
The creature was so soft, Tony couldn’t help but want to pet it even more.

Then, it started purring and Tony was done for.  
  
When was the last time someone or something showed him any affection?  
  
With a smile Tony slowly picked the cat up and wrapped his suit jacket tighter around them both.

“Ok buddy. You’re coming with me and we’re going to get you some food and curl up by the fire.” he cooed, the cat purring back at him.  
  
He chuckled to himself, since when did Tony Stark take in strays? _Umm, since always. I took in the Avengers for god sake._

Keeping the cat tucked gently against him, he made his way inside. 

He greeted the doorman and continued into the elevator, smiling down at the dark ball of cuteness in his arms. The cat stared back at him, it’s big blue eyes focused solely on him. _I’m in love, he’s so cute!_

Yet, with a sigh, he remembered he’d have to see if the cat belonged to someone first. _God forbid some poor kid be missing their best friend, because I’m being selfish enough not to check. But, if the cat was all alone in the world_ … he’d damn well keep him.

With another scratch behind the creature’s ear and a resulting purr, Tony got off the elevator…

…and all hell broke loose.

~Meow~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to get this chapter out relatively fast, but don't go thinking it's always going to be like this, lol. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed the lastest instalment!
> 
> xxx


	3. Ask Meow No Questions And I'll Tell You No Lies.

Getting Tony’s attention had been tough.

Then, it had just been embarrassing.

Rubbing on him like that, they’d barely even shook hands before, so to rub against him like some kind of desperate fan girl… if he didn’t have fur, his blush would have been a deep red and visible from space.

When he finally got Tony to notice him though, things went better than he thought they would. He wasn’t expecting to be cooed at and gently petted.   
Although, he had to say the petting was wonderful.

He’d always wanted the man’s hands on him, but this was something else.  
Scratches behind the ears were amazing! So amazing, he wantonly begged for more. He wasn’t even ashamed.  
Tony was touching him and he was enjoying every minute of it.

_And the chin scratches, don’t even get me started on the chin scratches!_

Then, Tony scooped him up, with promises of making his wildest dreams come true.

_Curling up by the fire. Hot damn._

That was about the time Bucky thanked his lucky stars, staring up into Tony’s deep whiskey eyes, that he was a cat and not a naked mole rat or something.

_As curses go, being a cat is pretty damn good._

Then the elevator dinged open and reality came crashing back in.

_Damn._

***

Steve pulled at his hair.  
  
How had today gone so wrong? 

First the mission had gone sideways, Clint now in the infirmary with a concussion.   
It was unavoidable really, someone was always going to get hurt eventually, but it didn’t mean he had to like it.

Then he had a fight with Bucky. _Another fight, why were they always fighting?_

Now Bucky was gone and who knew when he’d be back or if he was even going to come back at all.

“Look! Just get out of my way! I have to go find him!” he yelled.

Natasha just rolled her eyes at him, like he was an impetuous child demanding sweets.

He had to find Bucky and make sure he was ok.

“Because dragging him back worked so well last time, hmm?” she folded her arms and stared him down.

God, it pissed him off when she started being sarcastic. _She sounds like Tony when she does it, that’s why._

He quietly seethed to himself. 

“He needs to come home. He doesn’t know the city like he used too. It’s not the forties. Things have changed.” he tried, knowing full well he was talking rubbish.

“He’s a grown man, he can take care of himself. He survived seventy years without you. ” she reasoned. 

That stung.

He growled at her. At them all. Why couldn’t they see Bucky needed him?

Both Sam and Natasha just shook their heads at him.  
It was annoying, he wasn’t stupid. So why did they feel the need to treat him like he was?

He started to storm his way to the elevators, when he noticed Tony standing in front of them. _Great, all I need is Tony and his “I told you so” attitude_. He stopped.

“Tony.” he greeted stiffly.

“Cap.” Tony shifted uneasily. “What seems to be the problem?”

“There’s no problem.” he huffed, he needed to go find Bucky, like now.

“The Captain is anxious, because Sergeant Barnes has not returned.” Vision offered from where he had been floating by a seated Wanda.

“Well, what’s new? I’m sure he’ll come back once he starts getting bro-mance withdrawal.” he smirked.

~Meow~

“You think you’re so funny Stark.” he pouted, rolling his eyes for good measure. Tony really knew how to get under his skin.

“Yes I do.” he smiled brightly, stroking a black ball in his arms, like some strange villain from the movies the others make him watch. _None of the villains I’ve faced had a cat._

Trying not to let his impatiens show, he changed the subject.

“What’s with the cat Tony?” he asked and suddenly everyone focused on Tony and temporarily forgot about stopping him from leaving.  
  
Even Steve forgot he was trying to leave. _Why does Tony have a cat?_

“Yes Tony, why do you have _that_ cat?” asked Wanda wondering closer, her face a little pinched.

“Oh…I, uh found him outside. He was shivering and it’s going to get colder out there and I couldn’t leave him. So, I brought him with me.” he bumbled, a slight blush on his cheeks. _Is he embarrassed? It’s just a cat._

“That’s sweet Tony.” Natasha smiled, inching closer to them. 

Steve just stared at it. 

And it stared right back. 

It had big, bright blue eyes that seemed to never blink. It reminded him of Bucky. When Bucky got pissed at him, he’d stare him down just like that. 

He shivered. 

It was unsettling. Whether it was Bucky or the cat, it gave him the chills.

“I don’t think you should keep the cat Tony.” Wanda said suddenly. 

Nat and Sam raised their brows at each other. 

_Huh?_

~Meow~

“Oh, and why not princess?” he scoffed.

“Well…” she stammered “…some of us might not want an animal around. It could have fleas. And Steve…” she waved her hands distractedly. 

_Huh?_

“Steve what?” he prodded.

“I’m allergic? ” he supplied. _How’d she know that though?_

Tony huffed, rolling his eyes.

“Firstly, this is my tower, I can keep a cat if I want too. And he will live on my floor anyway, so no need to get your panties in a twist.” he snarked. “And secondly, Steve, you’ve not been allergic to anything since the forties.” Tony cocked his hips at them, daring them to argue. 

Steve hummed. _That’s true_.

~Meow~

“You’re right. Forget we said anything.” he said, trying to smooth over the tension.

“Yes, lets forget you opened your dumb patriotic mouth yet again.” Tony spat.

“And what’s that supposed too mean Tony?” he hissed back. Why was he wasting his time arguing with Tony when he should be finding Bucky?

“It means…” Tony drawled, looking him in straight in the eyes. “…you’re a selfish asshole. That’s what it means. You too princess.” he tipped his chin towards Wanda, who gaped at him in shock.

~Meow~

“See. Even the cat agrees, don’t you boy?” he cooed, stroking the thing behind the ears and acting like he hadn’t just insulted them. 

~Meow~

The cat stared at them, like it was taunting them. _Which is ridiculous_. It purred.

“Why you…” Wanda hissed, but he held up his hand and cut her off. There was no need for Wanda to throw a tantrum.

“I don’t have time for this!” he said sternly. “I don’t have time for your crap Tony. I have to go find Bucky. Keep the damn cat. I don’t care! But I have to go!” he started towards the elevators again, but Tony’s words stopped him in his tracks.

“And that’s why you’re a selfish asshole Cap.”

“What?” he turned back confused. _I’m selfish because I wouldn’t listen to him insult me?_

“Barnes left because he didn’t want to be around you. He needs some time alone. He needs to heal without you hovering over him. Judging his every move.” he explained, exasperated.

“That’s not what I’m doing!” he yelled back.

“Isn’t it?” Stark raised a sceptical brow at him.

“Look here Stark! I know what’s best for him. I’m his best friend, not you! He’ll be fine, if he just…” he faltered. 

“Just what Steve? Just does as he’s told? Complies? Follows your orders like a good little soldier?” he accused.

“No! I… he just needs…”

“No Steve, it’s what you need!” Tony shouted now. “It’s always about what you need! You’re so focused on the man that left Brooklyn, that you can’t see the man in front of you now!” he pointed angrily at him. “I’m sorry to have to break it to you Steven.” he ranted some more. “But the Bucky you knew is dead! And you will never see him again!”

_What, no, that’s not true!_

“You don’t know that!” he bellowed. 

“Yes I do!” Stark screamed back, his grip on the cat tightening.

~Meow~

“Do you think the man that left the cave in Afghanistan is the same as the one who entered it?!” he hissed. “Just a few months and the Tony Stark everybody knew was gone!” the group behind him shifted uneasily. “Seventy fucking years of being tortured and brainwashed, and you think he can ever be the same again! You’re just lying to yourself!” his breathes came in hurried gasps. “You may need him to be the man you once knew, but forcing your needs on to him and ignoring his entirely, is just selfish!” His eyes shone with indignation and he took a deep breath. “And that, is why I’m calling you a selfish asshole, oh captain my captain.” he saluted with sneer and turned to leave, tucking the cat closer to his chest, talking quietly to it all the while.

Natasha brushed passed him and fell in by Tony’s side, to ride the elevator up and away from the oppressive silence that settle on them all.

Steve just watched them go _. That’s… not true. Is it?_

Watched as the elevator doors closed.

~Meow~

***

Sam watched as his friend deflated and drifted back to the couch. Head hung low in his hands as his world came to a screeching halt.

He’d been trying to handle this situation gently, so that both Steve and Barnes would have a soft ride to recovery. But he’d been failing miserably.

So it was going to be the hard way. _And luckily for me, Tony presented himself as the bad guy once again. He always did, for the sake of everyone else and no pain spared for himself._

Sam liked the guy, of course he couldn’t tell Steve that. Steve acted like Tony was the enemy.

They were friends once, but Steve was blind and often times deaf when it came to Barnes.

Tony didn’t have to let them back in the Avengers, never mind his home.

Sam likes to think Tony took one look at the man who used to be Bucky, saw how bad he was coping and said “Fuck it, this guy needs a safe place”.

Just like he did with that cat tonight. Just like he did with all of them, even Steve.  
Although, god forbid Steve ever admit that.   
  
The guy really had a hard on for helping those in need. _And I sure as shit ain’t going to complain about it. Stark tower is the best._

He sat down next to his friend and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Wanda and Vision watched from the side.

“You ok man?” he asked gently.

“Of course he’s not, you heard what Tony said!” Wanda hissed, her faced twisted.

“Wanda, now is not the time nor the place.” Vision insisted.

“But Viz!” she whined.

“I will not argue about this again Wanda. You know where I stand.” he finished and phased through the floor.

“Viz!” she gasped, running towards the elevators to chase him.

Sam watched them go calmly, it was best they leave anyway.

“Steve, are you ok?” he asked again, squeezing the mans shoulder.

“Do you agree with him?” Steve whispered, his body shaking.

“Steve I…” he tried.

“Do you think Tony is right?!” he yelled, lifting his head to meet Sam’s eyes. They were shining with unshed tears. 

“I’m sorry man, but yes.” he said simply. Steve broke before him.

“Why didn’t you say something!” he accused, trying and failing to fight back the sobs. Sam started to rub his hand up and down Steve’s arm gently, easing back the tears so Steve could listen to him properly.

“I was trying to find a way to help you both, but every time I tried to talk to you about it, you shot me down.” 

“I’m… I’m sorry.” he sobbed again.

“No Steve. You’ve gone through a hell of a lot too. The war, being a man out of time, finding your long lost friend, only to find out he’s not the man you used to know. Fighting friend and foe alike just to get to him. To make sure he’s safe.” he consoled. “You’ve got needs too, they’re just not the same as Barnes. And you’ve got to except that.”

“What do I do?” he whined, his face tear tracked.

“I’ll tell you what you need to do.” he smiled kindly. “You both need to get your heads out your asses and talk properly. You’ll never understand each other if you don’t.” 

Sam nudged him in the ribs, Steve barely moved, but the friendly jab did it’s job.

Steve sniffled once more, but a small smile appeared on his lips.

“Do you think he’ll come back?” he asked.

“I think so.” Sam smiled. “Considering how heavy your fights can get, today wasn’t even that bad.”

“But…”

“He’s not stupid Steve.” he said first, before Steve could back track on himself. “He knows this is the safest place for him. Even when you’re being a dumbass, he knows there are far worse places to be.” he pushed him again, smiling down at him. 

“You’re right.” Steve laughed, getting up and making his way over to the kitchen. Sam followed him, he could use a coffee right about now.

“Oh. And for the record man, I think you should back off Tony.” He advised. Steve started to object, but Sam put his hand up and looked him firmly in the eyes. “Steve, take a look around. Where are you right now, huh? I know, after what just happened you’re going to resent him for a while. He gave you some harsh truths because no one else was _selfless_ enough to do it.” he poked harshly at the air to stress his point. “But man, you need to open your eyes. Was what happened with the Accords and Siberia a shit show? Yes. Yes, it was. But that’s not all on Tony and I know _you_ know it!” he looked at Steve and saw him drawing in on himself.  
He sighed, today was a tough day for him. _But when it rains, it pours, am I right?_ “What I’m saying is, Barnes isn’t the only one you need to have a talk with. You and Tony need to bury the hatchet. You both handled things poorly. We all did. But this is what’s best for the both of you. Not just you, but the other Avengers as well. And for Bucky.”

Steve looked confused at that last part, so Sam just sighed and gave the man a soft smile.

“Out of all of us, who’s experience is closest to Barnes?” he waited.

“Do you really think Tony is going to sit down with the man who killed his parents, and just what… talk about their feelings?” Steve scoffed.

“You almost killed him in Siberia Steve, and he puts up with a hell of a lot more than talking about feelings with you.” Sam droned, and when Steve looked like he was going to argue, Sam lifted a brow at him, daring him to continue.

When Steve huffed, Sam knew he’d gotten through to him.

“Besides…” Sam said retreating back to the couches. “… who would you rather have talking to Barnes about his poor excuse of a life, Tony or Natasha?” he smirked, sitting back on the couch and putting his feet up on the coffee table. 

He liked Natasha, but she was the equivalent of immersion therapy, whereas, in comparison, Tony was like a safe room full of soft toys.

And when he heard Steve’s muffled curse from the kitchen, he knew he’d won.

“God damn it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew... way more angsty than I planned, but hopefully the next chapter will be all fluffy and nice. Maybe ;P
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. The Cat-sassins.

So… the whole “lets try and talk Steve out of being stupid” was new. 

He didn’t realise Steve’s band of merry men were looking out for him too. 

_Didn’t know they had a mind of their own really…yes cap’n, whatever you say cap’n!_

Natasha’s sarcasm was a nice touch, he enjoyed it a lot. It was just a shame it didn’t seem to get past Steve’s thick skull. 

She was right though. 

_Look what good dragging me in did. I’ve been turned into a fucking cat for starters!_

He and Tony stood there and watched them try to rein good old Captain America in.

It didn’t work. 

The man was too stubborn and thick headed and frustrated. 

Well, Bucky was frustrated too. Steve never listened to anyone. Not even back in the day, when things were simpler.

No war and no super serum simple.

Then, he turned that pissy attitude on Tony and things got tense. 

Bucky wanted to hiss and scratch Steve’s stupid face. Yet, he had to settle for giving him a stare down.

_What were a cats odds on fighting a super soldier?_

They traded barbs, and Bucky would have liked it a lot better if some of Tony’s one liners weren’t aimed at him too. 

_Bro-mance? Really Tony, don’t be gross._

Then Wanda appeared out of nowhere and made things worse. Her and Steve saying stupid shit about how Tony couldn’t keep him.

_What are you gonna do about it Wanda, tell them it’s the Winter Soldier curled up in his arms? I dare you!_

He could see it in her eyes, she was anxious. If she didn’t get him away from Tony, it might blow up in her face.

_It’s his house bitch, he can have a cat if he wants too. Hah!_

Tony then started to cut the idiots down to size and Bucky was behind him all the way.  
  
Steve had a way of hurting people with nothing but his self righteous attitude. _He was right and you were wrong. And if your feelings get hurt, that’s on you for being immature about the whole thing_. So Tony called him a selfish a-hole, an Bucky agreed a 100%.

_Selfish a-holes!_

Then Tony was giving him scratches and cooing at him and using him to taunt them. 

It was wonderful. 

He looked them in the eyes and purred.

_So selfish Steven Grant Rogers, yes you are._

It almost caused a melt down on Wanda’s part, and Bucky was living the dream.   
But, he couldn’t live in the clouds for long as things started hitting close to home. 

Tony, ripped Steve to shreds and it was a sight to behold. 

Every word out of Tony’s mouth was like it was being torn from Bucky’s soul. 

Tony knew, Tony could see what Steve was doing. Tony saw what it was doing to _him_. 

How hard it was for him to suffer under his friends selfish needs. He loved Steve he really did, but he didn’t understand. 

Up until this moment, he didn’t think anybody understood. To think, the one person who did, was Tony Fucking Stark.

When Tony finally walked away from a silent and stricken Steve, Bucky couldn’t believe how lucky he was. The elevator started to close and he couldn’t keep his eyes off the beautiful man who held him in his arms.

_Damn Tony, I love you._

***

The elevator doors closed and silence reined. 

Not that Natasha minded. Silence was her friend. And so was Tony.

After the “Civil War” they’d talked things out and their friendship pulled through. They might even be closer than they were before. 

She would leave that blunder head Steve to the others. Well, Sam. She doubted the others would be much help.

Either way, Tony had just told the man something he desperately needed to hear, and that would hurt for a while.

It would hurt Tony too. So she rode the elevator with him in silence.  
  
He’d need a shoulder to cry on, or someone to rant at. His AI’s were all well and good but they couldn’t help but be bias. Also, she didn’t think a cat would be much of a conversationalist.  
  
She looked at the cat once more. It would probably be a big help in keeping Tony calm though. _It sure doesn’t mind being held for long periods of time_.

If Natasha was being honest, she chose to follow them 90% because of Tony and 10% because of the cat. She liked cats. _It’s a guilty pleasure. And it’s horrendously cute!_

“So, Romanoff. Why are you here? Think I was too hard on the Cap?” he sneered. His body tense and his eyes fixed on the doors. She didn’t like seeing Tony this way. Like the world was getting ready to knock him down.

“No. It was about time someone told him how it really is. Barnes has been suffering too long.” she huffed. 

“Then why haven’t you or Sam told him, huh?” he asked through clenched teeth. She understood why he was angry. 

It seemed, that no matter what happened or what the others did, it always ended up with Tony and Steve facing off. _It was really getting old_. And if that was how she felt, god only knows how Tony felt.

“We tried. But he wouldn’t listen. Not even to Sam.” she sighed.

“And you think he’s going to listen to me?” he laughed bitterly.

“Yes.” she stated, the elevator opening onto Tony’s private floor.

He stepped out and she followed, bright blue eyes staring at her from Tony’s arms. _Its eyes are huge. So cute!_

“Really? Why?” he scoffed, his scepticism well placed.

She sighed once more.

“The same reason you let him get to you. You annoy him...” she arched a brow at him.

“Ouch… I think?” he stopped, his lips quirking ever so slightly.

“You annoy him… because you always get the last word, like he annoys you with his moral high ground. What’s worse…“ she smirked “…is you both think you’re always right.” she smiled softly, looking the cat in the eyes, like she was sharing her fondness for the two idiots with it. “Your words get under the others skin until it drives them insane.”

Tony took a deep breath and stroked the cat, making it purr once more. He smiled to himself. She was only the slightest bit jealous.

“So, if you’re not here to ream me out about the Cap, why are you here?” he shuffled further into the penthouse, choosing to sit down on one of the many couches. Natasha followed suit and sat down next to him.

“I’m your friend Tony. I just wanted to make sure you were ok.” she soothed. 

“Oh really?” he snorted at her. “So it’s not the cat?” he smiled.

“What?” her heart did a treacherous thump in her chest. “No, why would…”

“Nat please. You’ve not taken your eyes off my new baby since Steve pointed him out.” he smiled brightly.

~Meow~

Natasha was glad to see his spirits were lifting, but she could feel a blush starting on her cheeks. She had to squash that immediately. She was a trained assassin, she couldn’t get caught out by Tony Stark and his cat.

“He’s super cute right?!” he stated, giving the animal more chin scratches. It purred happily.

“Yes.” she relented. She couldn’t deny that the cat was amazingly cute. _And soft looking._

“Do you want to hold him? He super sweet.” he asked.

“Only if you’re sure.” she said, but her hands were already reaching out. 

“Of course I am.” he smiled, lifting the cat from his lap and moving it to hers. It went without protest, but she could tell it didn’t like her as much as it liked Tony.

She started to stroke it anyway, gently from its head down to its tail. After a few passes it started to relax, settling itself on her thighs. _It’s so soft_. 

There was always something special about cats. They could be cold and aloof, but when they finally let you close, their affection felt like so much more. _They make you feel special_.

Eventually the cat started to purr and when she looked up at Tony, he was smiling warmly at them both.

~Meow~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahey... I'm on a roll. Lets hope it continues. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!! xxx


	5. Call Meow Name.

Having the Black Widow stare at you for any length of time can be disconcerting. When she doesn’t take her eyes off you for even a single second it’s down right scary.

_Yeah I’m a little creeped out right now. Should I be worried? Does she somehow know I’m me?_

When it turns out that she’s just a big lover of cats, it's almost a shock. To think the Black Widow was a cat person.  
Although, Bucky thinks he shouldn’t be surprised. She kind of acts like a cat herself. Distant and logical, but caring when she wants to be.  
  
Yeah, Bucky can see the connection now.

Not that it makes him feel any better when Tony unloads him into her lap. She could kill him in the blink of an eye.

But when she starts stroking him, he can’t help but relax. The slow and gentle caresses make him feel warm and safe. He starts to purr…

_Well damn. I guess petting feels good no matter who it is._

***

Tony smiled at them both as he watched his old friend and his new one, enjoying each others company. Natasha smiling softly to herself as the cat purred up a storm.  
  
He wasn’t jealous. _Much._

He sighed to himself, he had a few things to do before he could settle and make his new friend a permanent resident.

“FRIDAY dear, could you scan the cat for a micro chip.”

“Of course Boss.” she chirped from the ceiling speakers.

“You’re not keeping him?” Nat asked, her face almost portraying disappointment.

“I can’t keep him if he belongs to someone else now can I? They might be really missing the little guy. I know I would.” he smiled, reaching over to stroke the cat’s soft black head. It purred even harder.

“I suppose.” Tony smiled brighter as Natasha tried not to pout.

“Scan complete Boss. The cat has no chip and I took the liberty of looking for missing animal reports and have come up empty.

“Well that settles it then. The cat stays. Are you happy now Nat?” he smirked. 

She pointed her nose in the air regally and nodded her affirmation.

~Meow~

 _I guess the cat thinks so too_. He smiled again. He was going to keep the cat. He was very ok with it also.

“So. What shall I name him?” he wondered. He looked at the cat and it looked back with its enormous blue eyes.

~Meow~

“Hmm, Boots? Socks? Ninja? No, Snow Drop!” he enthused.

“Tony. Take his name seriously.” Natasha huffed. She didn’t want to have to call the cat anything weird when she came to see it.

“I am.” he smirked. “Cream stick, get it? Because of his white leg.” Nat just rolled her eyes at him, the cat seemed to do so as well. _Did the cat really just roll its eyes at me? No. Just no_. “Ooo, Shadow muffin. Isn’t that a cute name?”

~Yowel~

“I don’t think he likes your silly names.” Nat smirked, stroking the cat in a show of morale support.

“Well, he’ll just have to deal with it. Everyone gets a silly name from me when they live here. It’s the law!” he sniffed petulantly. Nat just smiled at him.

“I don’t have a silly name.” she stated.

“You’d kill me in my sleep that’s why.” Tony huffed and she nodded. _I don’t think she’d really kill me but, better not risk it._

The cat flicked his tail as if he found it funny, Tony squinted down at him. 

“What about White Claw.” Natasha supplied, seeming proud. 

~Meow~

“He seems to like that one.” Nat smiled.

“It is pretty cool.” Tony hummed. “But no. What about, A.R.C.C?” he grinned. “A. Really. Cool. Cat.” They both chuckled. It still didn’t seem right though.

They sat thinking for a while, but it was no use, Tony couldn’t sit still that long.

“What about Kitty Poo, Squish Mittens.” He grinned. “Ooo I like Squish Mittens, that’s totally the one.” 

Nat rolled her eyes again and…

~Yowel~

“Tony.” she frowned.

“So, not Kitty Poo?” he nodded solemnly. “Gahh, this is harder than it should be.” he whined.

Nat smirked suddenly.

“What about calling him after one of our favourite superheroes?” the evil smile spread from her face to Tony’s. “We could have two Iron Men.”

“Or I could call him Steven.” he belly laughed, what would the dear old Captain think of that. Nat smiled too.

~Yowel~

They both looked down at the cat. _He_ _doesn’t seem to like that one any better than Squish Mittens._

“Loki? I bet he would be honoured to have a pet named after him.” with her lopsided grin, the name was tempting. 

Tony scoffed. “Lets not invoke his name, the next thing we know, he’ll be strutting around here as a cat and we’ll never get rid of him.” She nodded her agreement.

“What about Clint.” her grin mischievous and bordering on evil. They both laughed this time. Although Clint would be honoured, he would soon get pissed at them both for cooing over the cat with his name.

They stopped giggling after a while, Natasha still petting the cat and Tony reclining back on the couch, staring up at the ceiling.

“You know, if I was being really vindictive, I’d call him Bucky.” Tony mused.

The cats ears flicked up.

“But you’re not.” Natasha smiled softly. “Besides, you don’t even call Barnes that name.” she quirk a brow at him.

Tony felt like she was trying to call him out on something but he didn’t know what.

“That’s because it’s a stupid name. What is he, 5?” he scoffed. _It really is a stupid name_.

~Meow~

Nat just shrugged her shoulders. _Hmm_ …

Time seemed to ease by without either of them noticing. He sighed once more and tried not to think of his shit storm of a day. But it was no use and seeing as Nat was already here he might as well unload.

“I’ve had a hell of a day Nat. One hell of day.” his words were quiet and filled with exhaustion.

“Tell me about it.” she said as she ceased petting the cat to brush back a lock of hair from Tony’s forehead. He hummed in contentment as she decided he was just another cat.

“Oh, you know how all those big wigs are. Listen to me! Pay attention to me! I’m better than you! I’m smarter than you! I can crush you! Do as I say or you and your freaky friends are done for!” he huffed, his shoulders hurt from all the shit weighing on them.

“You know they can’t do anything to you.” she soothed.

“Can’t they?” he asked, looking her in the eyes. 

“Tony, I’m sorry. I know this is all our fault. But we’re grown ups, we can deal with the repercussions of our own mistakes. You don’t need to protect us all the time.” she stroked his hair back again, running her fingers through it gently. “And maybe _some_ of us would realise just how much your doing for us when your suddenly not anymore. Don’t be a hero for those of us that betrayed you. We deserve to deal with the fallout.” she smiled.

“But Nat…” he tried.

“No Tony.” she interrupted. She couldn’t listen to Tony try so hard for so little reward anymore. A man could only bend so far before he breaks, and Tony was so close to breaking it hurt for her to watch. “No more Tony. Please, you've done enough.” 

Tony felt like he was going to cry, Natasha never shied away from her mistakes. She joined SHIELD to make up for a lot of them. And when she was allowed back into the Avengers, she never denied her part of the “Civil War” or why she did it. But most importantly she never tried to make out Tony was the bad guy. She knew there was right and wrong on both sides. She didn’t discount his feelings or his actions and tell him he was the one in the wrong.

She could see the bigger picture and although she stood on the other side of it to Tony, she respected his choice, as he did hers. 

Friends could disagree and still be friends.

Assholes could blame everyone else but themselves and still think they deserved a free ride.

She was right. He needed to stop and let the grown ups act like grown ups.

“You’re a good friend Nat.” he smiled, his eyes a little watery.

“So are you.” she smiled back.

~Meow~

They both looked down as the cat moved from her lap to his and started to bump it’s head against his chest.

Warmth bloomed inside him as his new pet nuzzled against him. With Natasha’s words and the cat’s affections, Tony felt like he’d just come in from a storm. 

He was home. He was safe and most of all, he was wanted. He felt happy for the first time in months.

“How about I call you Winter?” he asked snuggling the cat closer.

~Meow~

“Really?” Natasha raised a sceptical brow.

“What?! It’s because he makes me feel like I’m wrapped up nice and warm on a winters day.” he pouted, his cheeks turning red. _Gotta say, that was exceptionally sentimental even for me._

~Meow~

“And it’s not just another way to annoy a certain someone.?” she teased.

“Why Natasha I’m appalled at you for even thinking something like that!” he mocked. She just scoffed at him. He looked down at the cat in his arms once more, with its big blue eyes and its white front leg. “But now that you mention it, he does have some similarities. He’s got a badass left leg for a start.” he grinned childishly.

~Meow~

He lifted the cat up so they were nose to nose.

“What do you say buddy, do like the name Winter?” he cooed.

~Meow~

“It does suit him.” Nat smiled, reaching out to scratch it behind the ears.

“Well that settles it then. I officially dub you Winter!” he smiled brightly. “And I shall love you forever and ever!” he shouted as he brought the cat back in for a hug. 

~Meow~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo boy! Another chapter done!
> 
> Me and my friend had a fun time coming up with all those names. Or maybe not. lol.
> 
> There were some others that didn't quite make it in there though, like Dippy, S.C.A.R: Shadow Cats Always Rule, Paws, White Fang, Shadow, White Shadow, Sleeves, Kuroshi and Mittens.
> 
> Not very orignal I know. :p But we tried.
> 
> Thank you for reading! xxx


	6. Cat-astrophe.

When FRIDAY confirmed that he didn’t have any chips he breathed a sigh of relief. He knew he didn’t have a micro chip because he wasn’t a fucking cat in the first place, but he was happy that Tony was going to keep him.

_You couldn’t make me leave anyway. I’m staying right here!_

Yet, Bucky almost wanted to leave when they started the naming process.

_Really guys? You’re going to name me? Like I don’t have enough identity issues as it is. It’s going to be a long night._

So the names began and Bucky just hoped beyond hope he didn’t get lumbered with something really stupid.

_Shadow muffin? Are you crazy? No! I’ll kill you if my new name involves anything muffin related!_

This may have been the worst torture he’d ever been subjected to and he’d been with Hydra for seventy years. 

He grew grumpier by the second. Unfortunately for him, Tony and Natasha seemed to be enjoying themselves.

“White Claw?” she said.

_Now that’s a badass name._

He nodded to himself.

“Squish Mittens?” Tony said.

_No way in hell!_

Then came the _really_ bad names.

Loki. Clint. Steve.

_Call me Steve and I’ll claw you in your sleep!_

Then Tony suggested something else and his tone made Bucky’s ears twitch.

_Really Tony, Bucky? I don’t think you have it in you. Besides, Natasha’s right, you don’t even call me that. Not that I mind really. It is a stupid name. Much better for a cat though to be honest._

Then things got quite for awhile and Bucky let his mind wonder. 

How did he really feel about the name Bucky? 

It felt like a old memory. A nice one it’s true, but it was so distant it didn’t leave much of an impact anymore. 

Barnes held to much weight. Either from his career as a soldier during the war, where orders were always obeyed, just like with Hydra, or the cold feelings it gave him when Tony used it to address him. 

He couldn’t fault Tony for the way he treated him. After everything Bucky had done to the man, Tony had been a saint. 

No, his given name had more impact for him these days. It’s what his mother named him and his mother was strong. She was caring and helpful and kind. He loved her and he missed her. His first memories to return after the whole “Civil War” shit show were of her. 

Neither the army or Hyrda or even Steve had any claim on it, it was all hers.

So, Bucky decided that if he ever got out of this mess, he was going to take control of his identity. No more Asset and no more Bucky. 

Steve would just have to deal with it, he’d have to take his head out his ass and realise that he was no longer the same person. 

Yes, he was still his friend, they’d been through so much together, but he had changed. If Steve didn’t like who he’d become, then that was on him. 

When the conversation started up again, it wasn’t stupid names or jokes about the others. It was about Tony. And it broke his heart. The man did so much and got so little in return. It hurt to listen to him.

So when Natasha started talking, Bucky listened to every word she said and agreed with his whole being. 

He wanted to grab the man and just hold him and tell him everything was going to be ok. 

But, seeing as he was a cat right now, he couldn’t do either of those things. So he got up off of Natasha’s lap and climbed into Tony’s. 

Tony’s lap was the only place he wanted to be. Was it selfish to be so close to the man without him knowing his true identity? Maybe. But he couldn’t leave his side. If he had to stay as a cat for the rest of his life, he would do it.

***

“Viz wait!” she called. It was very difficult to keep up with a man who didn’t see walls as a hindrance.

She finally found him floating back and forth in his room. She breathed a sigh of relief. No more running around.

“Viz lets talk.” she pleaded.

“What is there to talk about?” he said, his pink lips in a serious flat line. “I already told you where I stand in this silly argument. And that’s with Tony.”

“I don’t think the accords can be classed as a silly argument Viz.” she sighed. How many times did they have to argue about this. Granted it was usually her starting the argument, but still. 

She’s not stupid, she knows there was right and wrong on both sides. 

She knows Tony pulled a lot of strings to help them all out, during and after their time in exile.

She knows Tony isn’t being an asshole for no reason.

She knows Steve isn’t a saint.

She also knows, that she wants everything to go back to the way it was before, and that for that to happened she has to fix Steve and Bucky.

Because, they are at the centre of this whole thing. Fix them, then they can start fixing everything else.

Hence the plan.

“Really? Because in the grand scheme of things I think this whole thing is rather silly.” he mused. “Instead of blaming Tony for your mistakes, why don’t you all take responsibility for your actions?”

“I know Viz. I’m sorry. I’m just not ready to let go of some things yet. Even though I know I should. Even though I know Tony is and has always just been trying his best.

Vision smiled down at her, placing a loving hand on her cheek.

“Tony won’t protect you forever Wanda.” he sighed. “Although I wish he would.”

“Viz, I’m not a child.” she bristled.

“Then why do you continue to act like one?” he smirked, knowing full well she understood the accusation.

“Tch. I know.” she swatted his hand away. She knew she could act rashly and be pulled by her emotions, but she couldn’t help it. “I’ll apologise to Tony, I will. I just have to help Steve first.”

“And what exactly does the Captain need help with, hmm?” Vision floated closer.

“Bucky obviously!” she huffed, sitting on Visions bed and crossing her legs. “And I have a plan.” she beamed.

“I don’t think the Captain or Sergeant Barnes need you meddling in their affairs right now Wanda. They are both…” he paused, trying to find the right word. “…fragile.”

“I know! But if they could just admit their feelings for each other, then everything would be ok.” she affirmed. _Make love not war, and all that jazz._

“And what feelings would they be?” Vision had a sneaking suspicion that Wanda had the wrong idea in her head. One she would be wise to let go of.

“That they are in love with each other obviously!” she screeched. _Why does no one understand?_

“I don’t think that’s it Wanda.” he sighed.

“Of course it is! Steve’s always mooning over Bucky like he does. But Bucky isn’t Bucky anymore and doesn’t think he’s worthy. They just need a push is all. And that’s where I come in.” she stated proudly.

“Wanda, I’m begging you to stay out of this. Please listen to me.” Vision pleaded. “You have it all wrong. They are like brothers.”

“Things change Vision.” she smiled.

“Wanda no! Please, just don’t get involved. Promise me!” he begged again. He couldn’t see this turning out well. Not for anyone.

“Hmm…” she squinted at him. “Too late!” she grinned mischievously.

“Wanda, what have you done?” he floated agitatedly.

“Nothing bad.” she whined. _Well, not too bad._

“Well, stop it. Whatever it is, you need to stop it.” he ordered.

“I can’t.” she groaned. _Why is he worrying so much?_

“Can’t or won’t?” he gritted his teeth, staring at her intensely, his annoyance showing.

“I can’t.” she shuffled uneasily on the bed. _Why is he getting so mad?_ “They love each other Viz, it will all work out fine.” 

“What did you do Wanda?” he ordered. 

She crossed her arms angrily and stared defiantly back at him.

“I’m not telling.” she huffed. 

“If you don’t tell me I will never speak to you again.” he hissed.

“You wouldn’t dare!” she hissed back. They were in love, they were a team, he wouldn’t break up with her over this. _Would he?_

“Tell me what you did! Now!” he ordered again.

He never shouted at her like this, he never got angry when she acted childish. Her bottom lip started to wobble. He’d never been mad at her before. Not even when she dropped a building on him.

“I… I just cursed him.” she tried not to cry.

“Cursed who?” he edged.

“Bucky.” she said flatly.

Vision’s feet thumped to the floor. What had she done? 

“Cursed him how?” he tried to keep himself calm.

She sighed and gave in. Maybe he wouldn’t be mad at her for to long.

“I turned him into a cat. Only true loves kiss can turn him back.” she looked up at him to see how angry he was, but instead he looked horrified.

“All Steve has to do is kiss him, and he’ll be fine.” she whined, hoping he’d understand.

“Oh Wanda what have you done.” he whispered. Then he turned and walked out and that was when Wanda realised how bad things really were. 

Vision was so angry, he’d just used an actual doorway. Had actually _walked_ away.

"Проклятье" she sobbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Проклятье = Damn. Just incase you were wondering. 
> 
> You might have caught on to my little game of ending every chapter the same way.  
> someone or something says Daaaaaaaamn.
> 
> So... Wanda what have you done, you silly goose?


	7. Everbody Wants To Be A Cat.

It had been a few hours before the Black Widow finally left them alone, a poorly concealed pout on her face as she entered the elevators. Then they were left blessedly alone.

Tony just sat with him for hours, running his hands all over him, cooing sweet nothings in his ears.

_God, it’s good to be a cat. Although, it would be nice if he did that when I was a human too. Well, a gal can dream right?_

Tony’s hand began to slow, his breathing evening out, soon he was asleep, a light snoring filling the space.

He watched Tony sleep for a while, he was glad of it, the man was exhausted, he needed the rest.

Soon though, he felt a little creepy watching the man sleep. So he went for a wonder around, admiring Tony’s apartment. 

He may have lived in the same building, but his suite downstairs was nothing compared to here. 

That was his own fault though, he’d seen the other Avengers rooms and they were all furnished in their own styles, but his was more like an empty space. It was clean, but it was impersonal. 

He had a bed, a sofa and a T.V. Even the kitchen was bare. He ate all his meals in the common area because that’s what Steve wanted.

Maybe if all this didn’t blow up in his face, he’d make his place more of a home and less of a halfway house.

He poked his head into the kitchen and instantly had the urge to cook. It was magnificent. If his mother had ever seen a kitchen like this she would have thought she’d died and gone to heaven.

The counter tops were white marble, shining under the lights, curving round the area and standing proudly in the centre island. The cabinets were wood with a warm finish.

He wanted nothing more than to stand in this place cooking meals and feeding them to Tony.

_Maybe even hand feed him._

He pulled himself away from the dream kitchen and explored some more. He could only enter the places where the doors where open, but he assumed the one with a biometric lock was Tony’s lab. He wouldn’t even try to go in there without permission, even as a cat, it was Tony’s private space. Even more private than his penthouse.

He found a few bedrooms, a library and study. 

He was impressed by the master suite. Tony’s bed was huge. Like super huge. He’d never seen a bed that large. He didn’t understand why Tony barely slept. If he had a bed that big and that comfy, he’d never leave it.

And it was comfy, if he jumped up and padded around for a few minutes wondering how the world managed to make something so wonderfully soft, then no one needed to know.

Then, he enter the bathroom and saw the giant Jacuzzi, and he’d never yearned for something so much in his life that wasn’t Tony’s hands on him. Like the kitchen, it was made of marble and it was beautiful.

Maybe if he begged hard enough, Tony would let him have one. 

_Or better yet, he’d let me used his and he could join me._

After a while he decided he’d snooped enough and headed back to the living area. 

He was surprised to see Tony was still asleep, now slumped on his side, a cute trail of drool forming down his cheek. 

He was also surprised to see Vision floating anxiously near the elevator.

_Well damn, what now?_

***

Vision floated agitatedly from one side of his room to the other.

He was angry. Or not really angry, but very disappointed. What did Wanda think she was doing? 

The Captain and Sergeant Barnes? 

Was she blind? 

Yes, they loved each other, but it was as brothers. 

The looks Captain Rogers sent Sergeant Barnes were not longing, but lonely. 

He wanted his best friend back.

And although Wanda had been trying to help, she had only gone and made it worse.

Now Sergeant Barnes was missing and the Captain was in a state.

How was he supposed to find a cat in New York City? He didn’t even know what he looked like and he could be anywhere. 

Except… _didn’t Mr Stark just bring back a cat? And_ … oh, Wanda had been very opinionated about it.

So, he knew where to find Sergeant Barnes. At least he hoped it was Sergeant Barnes, it would have been a huge coincidence otherwise.

He’d just have to find out for himself.

He floated towards the elevators, but instead of getting inside he just phased up through the floors. He didn’t have the time or patients to request entrance to Mr Stark’s private floor.

Once there, he floated forward towards the living area and noticed that Mr Stark was there. Before he called out to him, he discovered he was asleep. He was happy to see it, the man had seemed quite tired as of late. He needed more rest.

So, he floated, unsure of what to do next when he noticed the cat enter the room.

It stared at him with it big blue eyes.

“Ah. Umm… Sergeant Barnes, is that you?” he whispered. He didn’t want to wake Mr Stark.

~Meow~

“Ah. I see we are going to have a problem. Seeing as I don’t speak feline.” he mused.

~Meow~

“Maybe a visual system? One tap for yes and two for no?” he inched close to the cat… _Sergeant Barnes?_

The cat proceeded to tap its front foot once on the floor. _So it is you Sergeant._

“Thank goodness Sergeant. I’m so sorry. I came as soon as I realised that it was you.” he apologised. Profusely and quietly. “When Wanda told me what she did, I tried to get her to undo it, but she says she can’t.”

~Meow~

Vision watched as the cat, no, Sergeant Barnes, did his best to roll his eyes. It was quite affective. _And also rather adorable._

“Are you ok Sergeant?” he proceeded. He needed to know if the man was ok. He’d hate to think this was causing the man more problems than he already had. The man is a recovering P.O.W after all.

One tap.

Vision sighed in relief. Hoping that, that one tap included his mental and physical states.

“You’re not hurt at all?” he asked.

Two taps.

Vision nods his head in affirmation.

“We should alert Mr Stark, he may be able to help.” he suggested.

Two hasty taps.

“But why?” he asked confused.

~Meow~

“I don’t understand, I’m sorry…” he tried.

Two hard taps.

“So, you don’t want to tell Mr Stark…”

One tap and he twirled in place.

~Meow~

“…but he could help you, I’m sure.” he tried again.

Two more hard taps.

Vision huffed in frustration.

“The only other way is to be kissed by your true love, Wanda said so.”

~Meow~

“Wanda did it thinking your true love is Captain Rogers.”

~Yowel~

Two more strong taps.

“That’s what I said.” he sighed. “But she’s stubborn and won’t admit she’s wrong.”

Sergeant Barnes growled and his ear twitched in displeasure. 

Vision just sighed again.

Then, there was a yawn from across the room.

“Viz, are you talking to my cat?” Tony smiled.

“Ah… yes?” he said.

“Is he talking back?” he asked, amused.

“Umm…” he floundered. _What do I do?_

~Meow~

The cat rubbed against him, winding in-between his legs. It started purring.

“He seems to like you.” Tony smiled, rising from the sofa and walking over to them.

“Yes. It seems so.” he stared down at Sergeant Barnes. “Mr Star…”

Tony raised a brow at him, he’d told Vision many times to just call him Tony.

“Ah… Tony.” he began again.

~MEOW~ 

“You’re not paying him enough attention.” he chuckled. 

Vision looked back down at the cat rubbing against his legs. _Sergeant Barnes, why are you_ …

“I’m not sure that’s…”

~Meeoow~

Barnes interrupted again. Tony just laughed.

“Just pet him. He really likes you. And you don’t want to make my kitty sad now do you?” he plucked the cat off the floor and smiled mischievously.

Vision hesitates. _Am I allowed to pet him, knowing full well it’s Sergeant Barnes?_

“Go on, he won’t bite.” Tony insists, moving closer so Vision can pet him.

Vision lifts his hand slowly, watching Sergeant Barnes for any kind of reaction. The cat just blinks at him, waiting patiently. 

Finally his fingers touch soft black fur and run gently from head to tail. 

“He’s quite soft.” he states nervously, then the cat starts to purr and he becomes entranced.

“The softest!” Tony cooes, snuggling the cat closer.

~Meow~

The cat purrs louder.

“Hmm.” Vision removes his hand and watches the two with increasing confusion.

“Everything ok Viz?” Tony asks, looking up from his cuddling.

“Oh, I was just wondering what it would be like to be a cat.” he muses.

Sergeant Barnes twitches an ear, he thinks that might be him trying to warn him, but he doesn’t know.

“Wow. I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say something so human.” Tony smiles brightly.

“How so?” he asks confused.

“Well, I think all humans have wanted to be someone or something else at one point in their lives.” he hummed. “I personally, would love to be a cat.” Vision looked at him blankly so he carried on. “Just think, you get to spend all day just lying around. You’ve got no responsibilities. People pet you whenever you want. But mostly, you get the be an asshole and everyone thinks it’s cute.” he laughs.

“Is that so?” he looks at Sergeant Barnes for confirmation.

~Meow~

Barnes gives one light tap on Tony’s arm for an answer.

“So do you think he enjoys being a cat?” he wonders.

“Err, yes? I mean he’s a cat. I don’t think he knows anything else.” Tony laughs.

 _You’d be surprised_. Vision hummed to himself.

“He’s such a good kitty though, so affection.” Tony cuddled the cat closer once again.

~Meow~

Vision watched them for a few moments. 

Tony doting on his cat with every ounce of love he has and Sergeant Barnes loving every minute of it. _Well, it’s not what I expected but, it’s not a bad turn of events._

“Well then, I guess I should take my leave.” he announces, interrupting the man and his cat.

“Oh ok. Err, you can come and see him again if you’d like? I’m sure he’d like it.” Tony beamed.

“Maybe I will. Goodnight Tony and good bye…” he stumbled, almost calling the cat by his real name. Luckily Tony didn’t noticed.

“His name is Winter.” he smiled shyly, scratching the cat behind the ears. _Winter, how fitting._

“Ah, then goodbye Winter.” he bowed to them both, he never understood why he bowed to Tony, but he couldn’t not do it. _It’s just the Jarvis in me I suppose._

With that he phased down through the floor and made his way back to Wanda to discuss what had just happened.

***

“You are fortunate, that Sergeant Barnes doesn’t want to tell anyone about this.” Vision began as he phased through Wanda’s wall.

“What do you mean?” she asked, confused. She would have thought that Barnes would want to get help immediately and also get her in trouble.

“It would seem he enjoys being a cat.” Vision mused, remembering the way the Sergeant purred in Tony’s arms.

“Enjoys it? He’s not supposed to enjoy it!” she shouts. “He’s supposed to want to be human again as soon as possible! So he gets Steve to kiss him and they can be happy together!” she flumps down on her bed and groans. _This isn’t how its supposed to go!_

“But he and Captain Rogers are _not_ in love Wanda!” he implores. “So that’s not going to happen.” he stares at her and she grimaces back.

“But…” she begins, panic starting to set in. “…without a kiss, he can’t become human again.” she rises from the bed and starts to pace. “Who will love him if not Steve?!”

Vision hums to himself, he might have an idea.

“He and Mr Stark seem to enjoy each others company.” he shrugged when Wanda just stared at him like she’d never seen him before. 

“Really Viz? Tony and the Winter Soldier? How would that even happen?” she snorted. Last she checked they barely even spoke to each other.

“Well, I’m a robot with feelings and Sergeant Barnes is now a cat. Clearly, stranger things have happened.” he said sarcastically.

“Well, that’s just…” she deflated with a sigh.

“Indeed.” Vision smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's another one. Bit later than the others I'll admit, but I aint no Genius. Sorry. Lol
> 
> Hopefully the next bit will be soon.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!! X


	8. The purr-fect Life.

It had been a few days since Vision had phased up to Tony’s penthouse. A few days since James had decided to not to tell anyone anything. And he wasn’t regretting his choice. Being a cat was great.

But Vision still looked at him strangely. Like he couldn’t figure him out. The first conversation they had was strained. Vision being as smart as he was figured out a system to communicate, said “I’m afraid I don’t speak feline.”

 _You and me both buddy_. He’d huffed back.

So they’d decided on, one tap for yes and two taps for no. It worked to a certain degree, except when Vision needed James to elaborate on his yes or no answers.

“We should alert Mr Stark, he may be able to help.”

That was two hard taps because…

_…Hell to the no!_

“But why?” he asked, leaning his head to one side confused.

_Poor guy. But absolutely not! I don’t want to go back to being without Tony._

Two more taps.

“So, you don’t want to tell Mr Stark…”

_Urg, exactly!_

He twisted in affirmation.

“…but he could help you, I’m sure.” 

_Just no!_

Vision huffed in obvious frustration.

After more talking, vision spoke about the curse and why Wanda did it. Which was all kinds of stupid, because James would never kiss Steve. It was gross. Just thinking about it gave him goosebumps. And not the good kind. Basically the whole conversation was unpleasant. 

_I mean seriously what is going on in that girls head? Is she 5?_

That was when Tony woke up and James began to panic. 

“Viz, are you talking to my cat?” Tony smiled. He loved Tony’s smile.

“Ah… yes?” he said.

“Is he talking back?” Tony asked, amused.

_Ah shit._

“Umm…” Vision floundered and looked down at James.

_Play along! Mee-ow!_

He rubbed up against Vision’s legs, trying to distracted them.

_Purr purr. Don’t even think about telling him Viz!_

Tony fell for the act, but Vision just stared at him.

_God, this is degrading._

“Ah… Tony.” he began again.

_NO! DON’T YOU DARE!_

“You’re not paying him enough attention.” Tony chuckled, obviously assuming he was an attention whore. 

_Which is wrong._

Vision looked back down at him, still rubbing against his legs. 

“I’m not sure that’s…” Vision mused

_Meeoow! Please don’t make me do this Viz._

“Just pet him. He really likes you. And you don’t want to make my kitty sad now do you?” Tony plucked him off the floor and smiled mischievously. James just stared patiently at vision. The poor android didn’t seem to know what to do.

_Who would willingly pet the Winter Soldier?_

When Vision finally found the courage to pet him, his mind went instantly blank. 

He knew he was touch starved as a recovering P.O.W and mind controlled assassin, but damn, it felt so good when someone started stoking him. Behind the ears was his favourite.

He knew Vision and Tony were talking but he couldn’t concentrated for the life of him. And when Tony held him closer, he just purred even harder. 

I don’t even know how I’m purring, but whatever.

After a while Vision finally phased back through the floor and left them alone. 

James breathed a sigh of relief. Glad that was finally over with.

“Well, aren’t you just the most popular cat ever. Everybody wants a piece of you huh?” Tony chuckled, giving him more scratches.

James just purred up a storm. He was living the dream right now. 

Then, Tony put him down and started walking away.

_Huh? No, wait!_

He followed after him quickly. Tony looked back at him and snorted.

“I’m just going to the lab Snowflake.” he smiled.

_But, no…I can’t…_

“Come on, it’s time to get some work done.” he walked towards the lab door and FRIDAY opened it before he reached it. “Come on.” he pat his leg at him, encouraging him to follow.

_But, am I really allowed in there?_

Then Tony disappeared inside and James was left to follow. He went slowly at first, peeking his head around the doorway. But once he saw what was inside, he couldn’t help but wonder in. 

It was amazing. All the technology. The blue Holoscreens. It was like he’d walked into one of those sci-fi movies he loved.

Steve didn’t get them. He preferred, the classics. But James had always had a thing for sci-fi. 

He’d been to the Stark Expo back in the forties and loved every minute of it. He told Steve it was his date and her friend that had wanted to go, but he’d lied. 

It was all him. 

He walked around for a good few minutes before he noticed Tony watching him patiently.

“Do you like it buddy? If you keep being so attached to me, you’re going to be spending a whole lot of time in here.” he laughed.

_Yeah I like it. No actually, I love it._

He made his way to Tony and rubbed up against his legs.

_Doesn’t matter where I am, as long as I’m with you._

“Aww, you’re the cutest.” he smiled down at him, patting his head. “But papa’s got to work now. So go explore.” he turned around on his stool and began tinkering away, bringing up new Holoscreens and talking to FRIDAY.

And that was how almost a week later, he found himself in the lab, staring up at Tony, the man he loved. The man he adored more than anything and the man who hadn’t slept in thirty two hours.

_I’m going to have to do something about this. It’s not good for his health._

***

James had a plan and so far, it was working.

He started yoweling until he got what he wanted.

_Simple right?_

James had yoweled until Tony got up to feed him and refused to eat until Tony ate too.

He yoweled until Tony got up for what he thought was feeding time, only to be led to the bedroom, where James would jump on to the bed and yowel some more until Tony joined him there and pet him.

After a minute or two, Tony would promptly fall to sleep.

Mission accomplished.

It was all going rather well.

James was sure, if Tony wasn’t so sleep deprived, he’d have questioned his cats IQ. But so far, it hadn’t occurred to the genius.

So, a week or two after he had devised his cunning plan, he found himself looking at a tired mechanic. 

Tony had been up for 48 hours. Nowhere near what Tony was used to. But James could see him flagging.

So he would soon start Operation: Lure mad scientist into bed.

_Shame it’s not as exciting as it sounds._

He’d let the man have another hour or so, put him to bed at a reasonable hour, so he could be up at a normal time in the morning.

But first, he’d finish playing with DUM-E. 

During the first few days of his time as Tony’s cat, he’d explored the lab, as he was told to do.

That was when he first met DUM-E. 

_And he is totally awesome!_

He was a little intimidating at first, considering James was only a small cat and DUM-E was a huge hulking robot. Especially when the robot had tried to pick him up with it’s claw.

Tony had promptly scolded DUM-E, told him to be gentle and leave him be.

The robot had then followed him around for a whole day, like a curious dog.

James on the other hand was completely enamoured with the robot. He loved him, he was so cool.

Even though one of them was a cat, and the other was a beeping robot, they seemed to get along great. James even liked to think of them as friends.

DUM-E had procured cat toys from somewhere one day, courtesy of Tony no doubt, and while James wasn’t actually a cat, he enjoyed his time with his new friend.

Sometimes he would jump up onto the robot’s frame and ride him around the lab like a horse.

_More like a JCB digger._

Tony had laughed at them and recorded it the first time. Now a constant source of entertainment for him and the Black Widow.

_Not embarrassing. Much._

So yes, he was now friends with DUM-E.

He thought that maybe he was friends with FRIDAY as well, but that might be because she knew who he really was. 

She was literally everywhere all at once. So if she had over heard him and Vision “talking” that time, he wouldn’t be surprised. 

Tony was none the wiser, which meant she was respecting his wishes, and that made him like her more. That and the fact that she opened any door he wanted, including the elevators.

He liked to go down to the common area and sit in the sun near the couches. Listening to the others potter around.

Sometimes he’d sit with Nat, if she was around, and watch T.V while she pet him.

_She liked that._

He watched T.V with the others too, alternating which hero’s seat he’d steal and listen them complain. No one ever moved him. It was fun.

His favourite seat to steal was Wanda’s. She’d glare at him and then sulk, eventually just sitting elsewhere, and Vision would watch all of this, with what James could only assume was amusement.

_His poker face is great._

He had even started annoying Sam. He'd attack his feet all the time, tripping him and making him curse. It was fun watching him stumble around or just staring at each other. Sam always waiting for his next trick and James just antagonising him with his mere presence.

_Suck it bird brain! I’m a cat, what you gonna do? Ha!_

He never bothered Steve. He was still mad at him for a few things, so he kept his distance and just relaxed.

And boy was he relaxed.

Who knew being a cat was good?

He napped. He messed around. He cuddled with Tony every day. Got regular meals, even if he wasn’t so fond of cat food. As a cat, the food wasn’t so bad, but he would kill for a chilli dog.

Also no one bothered him about anything. And mentally, he had never felt better.

Basically, being a cat was to live the high life.

_And I’m loving every damn minute of it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow.
> 
> Yeah, I'm so sorry this took so long, but I went on holiday and blah blah blah.
> 
> But, yay! New chapter. Hope you enojoy!


	9. Can I Touch Your Pussy?

Retirement didn’t stick. It never did. As much as he loved his wife and kids, sitting around on his ass got boring real quick.

After his concussion, he’d been given some time off, but now he was back, and itching to get to work. Do some badass Avenger level shit and hang with the guys.

Also, Nat had been sending selfies to his wife, of her and the newest member of the Avengers.

Winter.

Tony had picked up a stray cat, and now the two of them were littering him and the whole damn internet with images of the animal. _#catsofinstagam_

It was just like Tony to take in another stray. _He’s totally a mama bear._

Clint smirked to himself as he rode the elevator up. There was bound to be someone in the common areas. He hoped Tony was there, he knew exactly what he was going to say when he saw him. He’d been planning it for a week. _It is going to be awesome! Everyone is going to roll their eyes so hard._

He hoped Steve was there too. The guy might even blush. _Yeah, this is going to be great!_

The elevator dinged open and he smiled. 

Tony was right there and so was Steve, along with Nat and Sam.

Three were sat on the couch while Captain America seemed to be sulking in one of the chairs further away. _Perfect._

“Tony!” he shouted cheerily. Everyone turned to see him heading their way and he noticed Nat already rolling her eyes. She knew what was coming. She’d known him too long. 

He stopped in front of them and put on his best poker face. They waited. _Which is nice of them._

“Can I touch your pussy?” he asked, portraying more innocence than a two year child.

Tony smiled but rolled his eyes and Sam tried to hide his smile behind his hand, but his eyes shone with mischief and his shoulders shook. That just left…

“Clint! Language!” the Captain admonished, his cheeks pink. _Just as I planned! Score!_

“Wow Captain! What a dirty mind you have!” he gasped, clutching at his metaphorical pearls. “I was talking about his cat. Shame on you!” he smirked now, he couldn’t hold it back any longer.

The captain just narrowed his eyes at him, but his blush didn’t go away.

“In fact, I’m surprised you even know that word Captain…” Clint couldn’t hide his glee at his next words. “…when was the last time you even got any?” 

“What?!” Steve blushed harder. _Bingo_. “That’s none of your business!”

Clint laughed. He couldn’t help himself and apparently the others couldn’t either.

Tony was trying his best to stay stony faced and failing, his lips twitching at the corners and his eyes dancing. Nat was looking at her nails, but if you’d spent as much time with her as Clint had, then you’d know she was amused.

Sam just out right snorted and…

~Meow~

That was when Clint spotted the cat. It was sat between Tony and Nat. They both looked down at it then and smiled at each other. No, smirked. As if the cat had said something funny or better yet, bitchy.

Clint thought that was strange, but whatever.

“So can I?” he whined.

“Sure Clint, you can touch my pussy.” Tony beamed, loving this whole charade. “But, be gently with it, okay?” he all but purred, dropping his voice into sexy territory.

~Meow~

He glanced over at Steve, the guy was bright red. _This is brilliant!_

“Seriously Steve, how old are you?” Sam goaded, grinning like a fool.

“Leave him be Sam. He’s an _Old Soul_.” Tony poked.

Steve just glared.

And wow. Clint had heard about Bucky and the fight between Tony and Steve, but that glare. It was something else. _Steve needs to get over his shit, even I’ve moved on_.

Tony ignored him anyway, as he always did, and stroked his cat, which had decided now was the time to rub itself all over the man.

Nat didn’t look too jealous. _Fun!_

***

It was a week or so later when Clint walked into the common space and saw his target.

Winter.

He liked playing with the cat. _It was Cat-thargic. Gah, I’m killing it._

He also like using it to make Nat jealous and Steve blush. Tony thought it was hilarious too, so he let him steal the cat whenever he wanted.

Clint was also trying to train him. The cat was freakishly smart, and was always willing to help him steal the other Avenger snacks and crawl through the vents with him. _Is it strange to be friends with a cat?_ He also liked sending pictures of their adventures to his kids. They loved the cat too.

Yet, today wasn’t about training, or bothering the others. No, today he had a plan and the plan was…

“Winter, catch!” everyone in the room looked up at him as he threw a cute stuffed toy at the cat’s feet.

Winter just stared at it in what seemed like distain.

“Clint, you know he doesn’t play with those.” Tony huffed. The cat only really played with DUM-E Tony’s robot. _But who was really playing and being played with?_

They looked back to the cat. Where he would usually be sunning himself by the window, he was now sat at attention, his bright blue eyes set on the stuffed mouse.

“Oh, I think he’ll like this.” he grinned mischievously. Watching. Waiting.

Just as Tony was about to speak…

~Meow~

“See!” he chuckled.

Winter patted at the mouse. Then again and again.

“Wow, he really is playing with it.” Tony smiled.

“Sure he is, it’s cat nip.” he stated with a big grin.

“It’s what?” Tony frowned.

“Cat nip.” he confirmed.

“The drug for cats?” Nat piped up, also frowning. _Pssh, worrywarts._

“You’ve given my cat drugs?!” Tony squeaked.

“Yeah. I’ve always wanted to try this.” he giggled, rubbing his hand together like a mad cartoon villain.

~Meee-oooo-keeerpt~

“You gave my cat drugs!” he repeated, still not understanding.

“Yeah.” he smirked. “He’s going to love it!”

Sam chuckled from across the room, shaking his head at his antics. While Steve stood there disapprovingly, like he’d given the cat crack not cat nip.

Tony and Nat still looked concerned, but it faded as they watched the cat continue to bat and chirp at the toy as if he were talking to it.

~Kerpt~

What surprised Clint the most was Wanda. 

Not only had he failed to realise she was in the room too, _Bad spy!_ But she looked worried.

As far as he knew the girl didn’t even like the cat, staying away from it as much as possible. Yet, as she stood there watching the cat with the rest of them, she looked worried. Super worried.

He watched her as she bit at her nails, he watched as…

“What the?” Tony gasped.

Clint turned his attention back to the cat, only to find it had flopped on to it’s back and was staring motionless at the ceiling.

“Clint, what did you do?” the Captain whispered, stunned. 

“Woops?” he winced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooooo Clint is a troll. But we all knew that.
> 
> Buckitty is fine, just spaced out. Lol.
> 
> Sorry if this took a while. But here you go and I hope you enjoed it.
> 
> xxx
> 
> Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Later Taters


	10. Curiosity Killed The Cat.

So… this happened.

When Clint threw a toy mouse at his feet, he thought the man must be high. Especially if he thought James would play with the thing.

Turns out, the one who was high was going to be James.

He looked down at the thing with distain.

_Seriously man? What the hell?_

Tony just scoffed, reminding Clint that there was no way James would play with some dumb cat toy. 

Clint just smirked and never took his eyes off of him.

_What is this guy planning now?_

The two of them had been hanging out recently. As much as a cat and a strange human being could hang out anyway. They’d played in the vents, and James loved sneaking other peoples snacks. Their faces when they realised that someone had taken them…

_…Priceless._

Nobody would suspect Tony’s precious little kitty and Clint used that to his advantage. It was fun.

He had thought Clint understood that he wasn’t the type of cat to chase something as pointless as a stuffed toy. 

_Guess I was wrong._

He looked back at Clint, disappointed in the man, when suddenly a strange smell hit his nostrils. 

He couldn’t figure out what it was, but he liked it.

_Kind of… herby?_

It wasn’t difficult to figure out the smell was coming from the toy. So he batted at it cautiously, the smell growing stronger.

_What is this? It smells so good!_

He could hear the others talking, but he couldn’t get his attention away from the damn toy.

He batted at it again. The smell growing stronger each time.

_It smells amazing!_

Again, he nudged at it, shoving his nose up against it, taking a deep breath, feeling it in his lungs.

He wasn’t aware of how long he’d been sniffing and pawing at the weird smelling toy, but he started to feel strange.

His head was thick and his body felt floaty.

He took one last inhale and the world turn upside down. Or maybe he did? 

_What?_

He felt light and relaxed.

He hadn’t felt this good in a long time. Like the world and all its pointy edges was far away, where it couldn’t touch him.

His paws felt numb, like he’d been out in the snow and they were warming up.

His tongue felt rough in his mouth, so he thought it would be better to stick it out.

Also, his tail felt swishy.

_So swishy. Super swishy. How many swishes can a super swishy tail swish?_

As he continued to stare at nothing…

_Or is it everything?_

…he could hear voices. They felt far away. Someone was laughing. Probably Clint.

_Stupid bird._

He lay there, his body feeling fuzzy…

_Or furry? Yes, furry. I have fur. I’m a cat now. How cool is that? How doesn’t that even work? Like purring? What’s up with that?_

He purred.

_See!_

He was still purring at the ceiling when Tony’s head appeared above him.

_Hey Tony! God, you’re so pretty today!_

Then Tony was petting him and he thought he might have actually died and gone to heaven.

_Did Clint kill me? I thought we were friends._

As Tony’s hands moved over him, his body tingled, it felt great. 

He purred harder. 

_Because, why not? I’m a cat now, I can purr as much as a want._

Tony smiled down at him, talking to the others. He didn’t know what he was saying. He couldn’t concentrate on anything other than Tony’s sexy hands on him.

After a while his head started to clear. Although he wished it didn’t. 

Those few seconds? Minutes? Hours? Days? Years, spent feeling like a purring ball of cotton candy in Tony’s arms were the best moments of his life so far.

_Maybe ever…_

“You alright there kitty?” Tony chuckled, his smile soft and wonderful.

_Oh, I’m better than alright… what just happened?_

***

A few days later and James was lounging on one the couches when suddenly…

“OMG! SPIDEY! LOOK AT THIS KITTY! IT’S THE CUTEST THING I’VE EVER SEEN!” someone squealed.

“WADE NO! LEAVE THE CAT ALONE!” Peter ordered. James had never heard him snap at someone like that. He was always a ball of energy when he came to visit the Tower and Tony, but a _happy_ ball of energy.

“Can I steal it?” Wade whispered, slowly getting closer to him. He didn’t know what to do. Some strange guy in red was trying to touch him. Should he hiss at him?

“NO YOU CAN’T!” Peter screeched.

“But he’s so cute!” Wade whined, his shoulders sagging in disappointment.

“That’s Mr Stark’s cat! If he knew you were anywhere near it, let alone contemplating cat-napping him, he’d kill you. And then he’d kill me for letting you in here.” he whined back, sounding exhausted.

“Fine, I won’t take it. But only so you don’t get unalived by Mr Iron Pants.” he pouted. 

“Great, now lets go.” he hissed, pulling Wade towards the room he’d been assigned. “If anyone finds out I let Deadpool in here, they’ll kill us both.”

_Deadpool? This guy is Deadpool? Oh, this is bad._

James decided to follow. 

Peter was Tony’s kid. At least that’s how James thought of the him. He was smart as a whip and kind. Like Tony.

Although, Peter wasn’t as sassy as Tony, some of the things the kid said made James roll with laughter.

“Look Spidey, he’s following us. He must love me already.” he giggled.

James rolled his eyes…

_Did this guy seriously just giggle? Is he a school girl?_

…he was following them to make sure they weren’t getting into trouble. Or making sure this Deadpool guy didn’t cause any trouble. He had heard some bad things about the mercenary. 

Although, he hadn’t heard anything about him for a while now. Not since he’d started hanging around with Spider-man anyway. Or Peter.

“Did that cat just roll its eyes at me?” Wade gasped.

“Seriously Wade...” Peter huffed. “…I wouldn’t be surprised that you could incite such a reaction from even the most unlikely of species.” he droned, a hint of a smile in his voice.

“Wow Spidey, that’s cold.” Wade deadpanned. “Or is it hot?” he said bouncing his eyebrows suggestively.

“What ever you say Wade.” this time he was the one to roll his eyes. “Lets just go play video games already.”

“Tch fine, but if a get distracted by the kitty and his toe beans you can’t get mad!” he stated as he let Peter drag him down the hall.

“I won’t get mad.” he smiled up at the larger man. “I’d just play with him too. He’s pretty awesome.”

Wade hummed happily, slipping into Peter’s room and waiting for the games console to boot up.

Once that was done, they both pushed up their makes to their noses and scarfed down snack’s that appeared from one of Wades many pockets, shouting at the screen in-between bites. 

***

James had chosen to curl up on a small stool and keep one eye open, as he watched over Peter and his friend.

He was surprised by Wade. From the stories he’d heard, the man was a crazed murdered, who just killed anybody and everybody he wanted.

Yet the longer James sat there, he could see the stories were wrong. 

Yes, he may have killed a lot of people. But so has James.

Yes, he may be unstable. But so was James.

The only difference is that James has people to help him, who care for him, and tell him right from wrong, on the odd occasion his brain can’t figure it out on its own.

James hoped Peter would carry on being that person for Wade.

Eventually, as Wade said, he got distracted and made his way over to where James sat. Peter too.

He decided not to cause a fuss and let the deadly mercenary pet him.

_Lets be honest, he’s not as dangerous as Nat._

He was expecting the man to be rough and demanding, but to James’s surprise he had gentle hands and the longer he pet him, the calmer the man became. 

Peter smiled gently from the mans side.

Soon they were both petting him, and it was nice. He’d let Wade pull him into his lap and was eating up the chin scratches and long head to tail strokes. The two of them talking about everything and also nothing at once.

_Don’t their mouths get tired?_

They both had this weird manic energy to them, although it wasn’t present at the moment, it was like they were made to be friends honestly.

Time crept by and James was almost asleep, the two men talking softly to each other. Like the mood in the room just demanded peace and quite.

“Hey Wade?” Peter whispered.

Wade hummed softly in response.

“I love you.” Peter whispered even quieter, leaning over to kiss Wade on his cheek.

_Err…What?_

“I love you too Petey.” Wade whispered back, his hand shaking ever so slightly as it travelled down James’s back. 

James was surprise by the sound of sniffling and he looked up to see Wade bury his head into Peter’s neck.

“I love you so much!” Wade said again, his voice catching in his throat.

“I know Wade. I know.” Peter breathed, his hand reaching up to rest on the back of Wade’s head, stroking him. A small smile on his lips.

Unfortunately for James, who wanted nothing more than to leave, Wade held on to him tightly, obviously needing something to ground him.

So he sat there while Peter whispered sweet nothings to his emotional boyfriend and wished he were anywhere but there.

_Damn, I call dibs to be on a mission on the other side of the world when someone breaks the news to Tony._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the lastest chapter.
> 
> And just so you know, even though Peter is refered to as a kid by Buckittty, and most likely thought of as a child by Tony, he is not actually a child in this. I mean he's above the leagal age and what not. Just letting ya'll know. :3


	11. Sitting Purr-dy

One month had passed and James was getting really comfortable. 

He had Tony on a regular sleep and food schedule now and he’d really settled into being a cat. He almost couldn’t believe he’d ever been a human to begin with.

He was also starting to think that some of the others had noticed he wasn’t a normal cat, yet kept mentally shaking themselves, like they didn’t believe it was possible for him to be anything else.

They’d seen aliens and gods. Living machines and robot armies. And yet they couldn’t quite get their heads around a cat that might not be a cat.

The most oblivious was Tony. Or maybe he was just in denial. But cats don’t usually herd you into your bedroom and make you sleep or pester you until you finally eat something.

It was safe to say, Tony had never look healthier. James was proud of himself.

He’d also taken up other responsibilities around the tower as well. Turns out even the hardest of heroes needed a little cat therapy every now and then. He wasn’t about to complain, when he got free hugs and affection. Even he could now admit he needed it.

Unconditional care was a must for people like him. And everyone in this tower was in the same boat. He’d just never noticed until recently.

That was how he came to be sitting in Bruce Banner’s lap, with something else purring up a storm…

***

Bruce liked the cat.

He didn’t mean to jump on the band wagon. The whole ‘Isn’t Tony’s new cat the cutest and most amazing thing you’ve ever seen’ wagon. 

He actually thought it best if he didn’t hang around small fragile animals, that if hurt, would shatter almost everybody in the tower. He didn’t want to do that.

Yet, he found himself enjoying the quiet company. The uncomplicated time spent in silence. It _was_ relaxing and not just for Banner…

He’d been having a frustrating time in the lab recently, things just weren’t going his way. So he’d shut down his project and left, practicing his breathing techniques.

After pacing through the tower for a while, he went to the common area, hoping to relax with a bit of T.V. 

He was surprised to find it empty of the other Avengers, except for Tony’s cat Winter, lounging on one of the couches. The cat usually lay in the sun, but today it seemed he chose comfort over warmth.

Bruce sat a good distance away, not wanting to disturb him, put on some random show and promptly zoned out. When he finally felt his shoulders slump, he let out a long sigh, the stress finally starting to leave him.

He must have caught the cat’s attention, because the next thing he knew, he had a lap full of purring soft fur.

He didn’t know what to do. _Move it? Let it stay? I could hurt it._

Then, the gentle rumble from Winter soothed something inside him. _That something being the Hulk_. His body eased back into the couch cushions in a way it hadn’t done in a very long time, his muscles loose.

The silky ink black fur was soft to the touch and he felt his overactive brain finally go quiet.

Time pasted without him noticing, the soft vibrations from the purring and the overwhelming feeling of contentedness, blocking out the rest of the world. He hadn’t felt this calm in a very long time.

That was how the rest of the team found him later, staring at him strangely.

“Hey guys, what’s up?” he drawled.

Apparently, Winter wasn’t the only thing purring. Which was indeed strange, seeing as humans didn’t purr and as far as he knew, Hulks didn’t purr either.

_Well damn, that’s new._

***

James Rhodes, Rhodey, hadn’t been able to visit the tower for a while and now, as he stood in the elevator, zooming towards Tony’s floor, he couldn’t help but relax.

The air force was so demanding. All he wanted to do was sit down, watch a movie and drink a nice cold beer with his best friend. _Was that to much to ask?_

He’d asked FRIDAY where Tony was when he had first arrived and was surprised to hear he was actually in his quarters and not the lab. He guessed there was a first time for everything. Except he had been hearing some strange things from the others lately. 

Something about Tony’s new cat and feeding time, but why that was weird he didn’t know. _The cats got to eat, right?_

All he knew was that he was constantly being bombarded with cute cat pictures, and although it was a nice change, it was getting a bit ridiculous.

He couldn’t wait to meet the actual cat in person. _Tones and his cat are too cute._

When the doors opened, he made a beeline for the fridge, calling out to Tony as he did.

“Hey Tones, you alive?” he smirked. Every time he saw the guy, he was either suited up as Iron Man, or he was a zombie.

“Yes Sweet Pea, I am in fact alive.” Tony grinned walking towards him, cat in hand.

Rhodey was surprised to say the least. Not only was Tony a normal functioning human being right now, but he looked good. Healthy. Rested. _Happy_.

“Woah!” he blurted in shock.

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Tony sniffed haughtily, smile betraying him.

“It means this is the first time you look like you’ve been taking care of yourself and I don’t have to drag you out of your lab to make you do normal human things, like eat! And sleep!” he rushed. 

After everything with the Rogues and Pepper and and and… he thought he’d come here and find a walking corpse.

“Well, boo to you too Iron Pantyhose, me and Winter here are doing just fine, aren’t we baby?” he cooed, snuggling the cat in his arms.

~Meow~

“Oh, well you and the cat must forgive me if after a lifetime of experience, I’m suddenly confronted with a new reality.” he scoffed. “Did I wonder into a parallel universe where you’re responsible with your own health without realising?” he started to look around dramatically.

“Drama queen.” Tony huffed at him. “I’ll have you know, I have been and always will be capable of looking after myself.”

~Meow~

Rhodey looked at the cat then and could have sworn it rolled it’s eyes, like what Tony just said was a bald face lie. _The cat is right though._

Rodey rolled his eyes too and laughed.

“No!” Tony gasped theatrically. “The two of you aren’t allowed to gang up on me! Its not fair!” he pouted down at the cat and to Rhodey’s eyes, the cat looked smug as it snuggled back down in his friends arms. 

He wondered if this is what the others meant by _strange_. Did cats roll their eyes at their owners when they were being impossible? He didn’t know, he’d never had a cat before.

He decided he’d just have to wait and see.

“Are you hungry? Winter says it’s dinner time.” Tony asked, shuffling towards the fridge, smiling to himself as he pet his cat.

“Huh?” _Winter says?_

He looked down at the cat and he was shocked and maybe a little unnerved to see the cat looking right back.

And oh, did Rhodey have a bad feeling about this. _Damn it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy.
> 
> It's been a while. Yikes, I'm sorry.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> Never fear Rhodey's here! Things might start getting resolved now.
> 
> Hehe.
> 
> xxx


	12. Mission Im-paws-ible.

“The cat is weird Tony. Like, really weird.” Rhodey tries.

Tony fake gasps, covering Winter’s ears dramatically. The cat just flicks his tail, like he’s amused.

“How dare you! Winter is the best cat in all the land!” Tony smiles mischievously, rubbing the cat’s head, making it purr smugly.

“Yeah ok Tones. So you don’t think its weird that the cat plans your day better than your own damn AI?” he quirked his eyebrow at him, knowing it bugged the hell out the other man when he did it.

“Why is that strange? Winter has to eat, so I eat when he eats. Winter has to sleep, so I sleep when he sleeps.” he sniffed haughtily, sticking his nose in the air like everything he just said made perfect sense.

Rhodey just grunts, flattening his lips into a disapproving line. Why doesn’t anybody else think this is weird?

There is a cat that rolls its eyes at you. A far as Rhodey knows, it shouldn’t do that.

He looks down at the cat once more and it stares back again with it’s ice blue eyes.

~Meow~

_Smug little…_

***

Rhodey was a smart one. 

You couldn’t get as far as he had if you weren’t as smart as a whip. You probably had to be hella smart just to qualify as one of Tony’s friends, and Rhodey was THE friend. 

The best friend.

You also didn’t get to where he was without being suspicious. Even if what you were suspicious of was just a cat.

Except, James wasn’t just a cat, so Rhodey had every right to be suspicious of him.

He just didn’t want his time with Tony end. And it would end, of course it would. As soon as Tony found out who his precious cat really was, he’d drop him like a hot potato.

So James decided to follow him around while he visited the tower. 

He just didn’t expect him to go to Steve Rogers for answers. 

_Damn._

***

“Rogers!” he shouted, thrilling in the way the man almost jumped out of his skin, hitting the punching bag too hard and sending it hurtling across the gym.

“Colonel?” he huffed, his cheeks slightly pink with embarrassment. 

After the Civil War, the relationship between the two of them had been a little strained. The Captain felt guilty about Rhodey’s injuries and Rhodey was a little bit pissed that they had left his best friend to freeze to death in Siberia. _More than a little bit actually_ , but he always tried to be civil because Tony didn’t need the drama.

Yet, here he was, about to cause drama.

Something was up with that cat and he needed to know whether it was good or bad.

“Nice punch” he smirked, teasing him.

“Thanks” the Captain frowned, they didn’t talk a lot anymore, so he was bit wary. “Is there something you need?”

“Yes, I need to talk to you about Tony.” he’d rather not talk to him about Tony, but he thinks Steve might be the only one who isn’t to close and can see things for what they are.

What those things are, Rhodey doesn’t know yet.

“Look…” Steve sighed. “…if this is about what happened a while ago, you don’t have to say anything. It was my fault and I was stressed out about the whole Bucky thing, but Tony was right. I’ve been working things out recently and I admit I was acting like an ass, not just toward Tony but to Bucky too.” he sighed again, looking like the world was bearing down on him.

Rhodey felt a little sorry for him. His long lost friend was missing again and he was finally realising that things were never going to be like they were back in the 30’s.

“Wow! So things are finally starting to make their way through that thick skull of yours. That’s good.” he grinned.

Steve scoffs, a small smiled on his lips.

“But that’s not why I’m here.”

“It’s not?” Steve looks at him confused.

“No, I want to talk about Tony’s cat.” he said, knowing this would be a weird conversation.

Steve groaned this time, surprising Rhodey.

“I don’t give a damn about Tony’s cat! Geez.” he walked to the bench to get his towel and wiped his face aggressively. “Whatever was said back then wasn’t me, I wasn’t concentrating and Wanda was blabbering on about something or other. Anyway, like Tony said, it’s his tower, he can keep a cat if he wants too. Even if it keeps stealing mine and Wanda’s places at movie nights and tripping Sam up wherever he goes. The things a damn hazard, but we’ve survived worse.” he rambled.

Something at the back of Rhodey’s mind itched, but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

“Does the cat bother anybody else?” he asked trying for nonchalance.

“Huh? Like how?”

“Like it bothers you, Wanda and Sam?” he explained.

“Err, no? I mean it’s just a cat. It doesn’t bother anyone.” he thinks on that for a while, wondering why any of this was relevant. “It’s really friendly, everyone likes it. Except for Wanda, she tries to stay away from it as much as possible but…” he just shakes his head as there’s really nothing left to say.

“Really.” Rhodey scratches his chin thoughtfully. _Why does it only bother those three? Why doesn’t Wanda like it? Is she afraid of cats? That’s not likely._

“Yeah, even Sam likes it, though it seems like its made it its mission the bug the hell out of him.” Steve smiles at that, thinking of how Bucky used to do the same when he was having a good day.

“And what about you?” he asked, trying to get more information.

“Me? Well, I like cats, but it’s Tony’s and I don’t really have much contact with it. I tried to move it from my seat once and it hissed at me. So now I just leave it be. It purrs the whole damn time, so it must like it there.” he shrugs. “But that’s just a normal cat thing right?”

“Yeah, normal.” he hums. “Well, I suppose that’s everything.” he finished with a fake smile.

“Ok.” Steve looked confused, this conversation coming at him from out of left field.

“Ok then.” Rhodey clapped his hands signalling the end of their interaction.

When he turned to leave they both noticed the small black figure sitting in the doorway. _What the_ …

“…hell. Are you following me?” Rhodey marched up to it, demanding answers. 

~Meow~

It started winding its way in and out of his legs affectionately. Rhodey wasn’t fooled one bit.

“I think it likes you.” Steve mused, still confused.

“Is that what you think?” he bent down to pick it up. “Well you don’t fool me buddy!” he said, lifting it so it was level with him. “I’m on to you!” 

~Meow~

“Oh, you think you’re smarter than me?

~Meow~

 _Well, will you look at that, it just rolled its eyes at me_. Bingo. Rhodey grinned at it.

“Um, Colonel Rhodes?” Steve interrupted gently.

“Yeah?”

“Are you ok?” he held his arms out unthreateningly.

“Of course, why?” _What’s this moron on about?_

“Well, you’re talking to a cat?” he stated.

~Meow~

“Oh, shut up you!” he hissed at the creature in his hands, shoving it underneath his arm. “I’m not the strange one here Captain and I’ll prove it!” he smirked down at the cat and it just purred back in challenge.

“If you say so.” Steve soothed.

Rhodey went to leave, but turned back to him.

“You should talk to Tony…” he could see Steve start to panic but Rhodey kept going. “…I’m sure he’s already got Friday looking for Barnes for you. He’s nice like that.”

“Yes, he is.” he sighed.

“Well, see you around Cap and don’t be a coward now!” he called over his shoulder. 

Steve just watched him go in silence.

***

_What the hell just happen?_

That whole interaction with the Colonel was completely strange. 

_What’s the big deal about the cat?_

And did the guy even realise he was talking to it like it would talk back? Was the man ok? Was he under too much pressure from the air force?

And did he know that once he’d finished talking to it, yelling at it even, that he’d started petting the damn thing like it was a normal cat?

_Wait! It is a normal cat. Right? Urrg!_

Steve was so confused. He needed to talk to Tony, even if was just to tell him his best friend might need some help.

_Damn, what a day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody. I know, I know, it's been too long and I'm a complete let down. I am so sorry!
> 
> But here you are! A brand spanking new chapter! Rhodeybear is on the case!
> 
> Also, my 'S' button has decided to be a dick. So if you see any missing S's, just know I really did my best.
> 
> Nerd out! xxx


	13. Purr-fect Timing

They snuggled on the couch in the common area.

Tony couldn’t remember the last time he had been so relaxed. Propped up by soft cushions, Winter purring on his chest as a old black and white filmed played on the big screen. 

He was in heaven.

He let his fingers trail down Winter’s silky back and felt like purring himself. 

This was nice. So nice. Just doing nothing for a change. Relaxing and taking some time for himself.

Since Winter had arrived he had been doing this more often. 

And it really was nice, but he was starting to think that maybe Rhodey might be right.

Winter was not an ordinary cat.

He was like a life guru in the form of a cat.

He made him eat regular meals. 

He made him sleep every night.

Even forced him into the common area so he could socialise with the others.

He’d never felt so healthy, both physically and mentally.

So… maybe Rhodey was right.

But, did that have to be a bad thing? So what if Winter wasn’t a normal cat, he wasn’t doing any harm.

In fact, he had done nothing but good.

It wasn’t only Tony that was benefiting from Winter’s presence. 

They all were.

He was a calming and fun to be with for everyone. Almost. He had no idea what Wanda’s problem was.

Bruce and the Hulk enjoyed the quiet non threatening affection.

Sam and Clint seemed to have fun with him, pranking and other mischief.

And oddly, Vision seemed to have entire conversations with him when he thought no one was around.

He and Nat found him so relaxing that they could let their guards down and actually talk about things. Things they never would have felt comfortable sharing with each other before. Especially with their shared past.

Even Steve, although Tony wasn’t sure if the man was just ignoring the cat altogether, seemed tolerant of him being around. The cat stole his seat more often than not and he just excepted it. They were often found just sharing the same space in comfortable silence.

So, is there really any problem in having him around?

Except, if he isn’t a normal cat… what is he?

***

Tony was working late.

Not late by his standards, it was only 10:30pm.

But Winter was giving him the stink eye.

“I’m sorry buddy. But it’s really important this time.” he whined. He’d had FRIDAY working for months on this.

Winter just wondered off to the bots corner to sulk with his mechanical friends.

Tony sighed, turning back to the screens. 

Barnes was still missing and it was driving him and Steve crazy. 

It was driving Steve crazy because his best friend was missing, again, and worried sick because there’d been no word from him. The guy was probably making himself anxious thinking the worst had happened.

It wasn’t outside the realm of possibilities.

And it was driving Tony crazy, because no matter what he and Friday did, it was like the guy just disappeared into thin air. One minute he’s there the next he’s gone. 

Now, Tony knows this guy is a super assassin. But even in his heyday, he still left traces of himself. And no one, not even Hydra are good enough at making someone vanish this efficiently.

That left Tony with only one theory. And he didn’t like it one bit.

_Magic._

***

Steven had finished one of his many therapy sessions earlier today and had left him feeling unbalanced.

He been talking through a lot of things. His time in the war. The attack on New York. The accords… what happened between him and Tony and… Bucky.

He had finally come to terms with his current reality and all the stupid shit that had happened to make it this way.

And a lot of the stupid shit had been done by him. He knew it, but he didn’t want it all to stay this way. 

So to make things how they used to be… _no, not how they used to be, things can never be the way they were_ … but to make things better and to move forward, he had to have a talk with Tony. 

A real conversation and not an argument _with_ Tony.

And apologise to… _Tony_.

He sucked in a deep breath and asked FRIDAY were Tony was.

“Sir is currently in his lab. Would you like me to tell him you wish to speak to him?”

“Er, no. I’ll just…um…go to him.” he sighed and forced himself towards Tony’s lab

_This wouldn’t be fun._

***

He made his way to Tony’s lab and took a deep breath before the doors swished open.

“H-hey Tony.” he greeted, stopping a safe distance away from him.

Tony twisted around in surprise, his eyebrows high on his forehead.

“Steve?!” he said in shock, looking back and forth between him and his computer screen.

Steve just smiled nervously back at him, wondering if he’s interrupted something important.

“I-is there something I can help you with?”

“No… I …” he coughed to clear his throat, suddenly as dry as the desert. “I just hoped that we could have a talk.”

“A talk?” he asked warily.

“Yes.” he started sweating and decided to treat this whole conversation like a band aid and rip it off. “It’s been brought to my attention that I’m an asshole and owe you an apology.” he said quickly, his smile small and nervous.

Tony snorted in surprise.

“Is that so?”

“Yes, I’ve been given some harsh truth as of late. By you and the others, well, Sam anyway.” Tony looked surprised by this, but he continued. “And I know you’re both right. I’ve been an idiot, no two ways about it.” he sighed. “I’m selfish and that selfishness is hurting others, especially Bucky and umm… you.”

Tony just nods.

“Well that’s nice Steve…”

“Tony please…” he cuts him off. Knowing if he doesn’t get to say this now, then he might never. “…just listen. I never meant for things to go the way they did. I know we both acted rashly during everything, but in the end that’s all on me.”

He took a deep breath to calm himself.

“You and the others wouldn’t have had to do any of that if it wasn’t for me. But I had so save Bucky Tony, I had too! Even if you don’t understand…”

“I UNDERSTAND JUST FINE STEVE!” Tony snapped, getting up to face him.

His heart rate picked up as Tony advanced on him. _This wasn’t supposed to be an argument._

“He’s your friend, but so was I!” Tony hissed at him. “We all were!”

Yeah, that hit Steve were it hurt. Tony was right, he’d hurt them all.

“What in the hell were you thinking? Hmm?” Tony’s eyes shone in the blue glow from his machines and Steve felt like worst person on the planet. 

Tony used to be so full of life, Steve had ruined that. Even if Tony was slowly building himself back up lately, he still hated himself for it. The guilt he refused believe was there had made him into even more of an asshole than he normally was.

“Why didn’t you ask for help Steve? None of this would have happened if you had just asked for help!” he pleaded at him.

He was about to answer when Tony cut him off again, his eyes angry laze beams pointed right at him.

“Don’t even say it! Don’t you fucking dare!” he seethed.

“Say what?” he asked, surprised at the venom in Tony’s voice.

“That I wouldn’t have helped you! That if I’d known the truth, I wouldn’t have tried!” he screeched.

Steve flinched.

“Would you have?” his voice sounded so small.

“OF COURSE I WOULD!” he shouted. 

Steve knew this was true. He really did. He had no idea what possessed him to keep it from everyone. 

_Fear._

“You say you’re here to apologise Steve. But what are you apologising for?” he demanded. “The accords? For leaving me to die in Siberia? For being an asshole to me ever since?” Steve winced at each accusation, knowing each one to be true. 

“Because I can forgive all that!” Steve’s stomach fluttered with hope, only to drop again as he kept speaking. “But I can’t forgive you for lying to me! If you had just told me from the beginning, I would have been able to deal with all the information in a calm and safe environment, but no! I had to find out the truth in real time with my mothers murderer standing right next to me!” he screeched.

“Tony it wasn’t…” he needed to plead Bucky’s case but Tony cut him off yet again. 

“I know it wasn’t him! I’ve had time to process that now haven’t I! Do you really think I’d let him under my roof if I thought that way?!” he huffed, annoyed at him.

“I… no.” of course he knew all this. He didn’t know how this conversation had gone so wrong.

“No.” Tony’s shoulders lower, his eyes tired. “You say he’s your friend, that he’s your family. But guess what Steve, that’s what _I_ thought about you. About all the Avengers.”

“Tony…I…”

“I would die for every last one of you, even now. And that includes Barnes by the way.”

Steve’s stomach lurched. It made him happy to hear Tony include Bucky, but also sick to hear of him talking about dying. He hadn’t realise how badly hurt Tony was in Siberia. He should have, he really should have. But there’s no going back.

“I can’t forgive you for lying to me Steve. You were supposed to be my friend too, my family too, but you didn’t even trust me, didn’t think twice about leaving. So I can’t forgive you.” Tony took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, Steve tried to do the same. “Not yet anyway. And that is a very vague ‘yet’.”

They stood in silence for while. 

Tony was obviously trying to gather his thoughts and emotions and put them back together, whilst Steve just wallowed in his.

He heated that he’d done this to them, hated himself.

His chest felt tight and his stomach queasy and he just felt an all-round sadness that he knew he wouldn’t be able to shake for a while.

“I really am sorry Tony.” he started softly, seeing Tony’s shoulders tense fractionally. “I didn’t think. I guess I never do. I admit I get tunnel vision when it comes to Bucky. He was my only friend for a long time and after my Ma died, he was the only family I had left. So when he turned up again I forgot that he wasn’t the only one anymore.” he sighed and looked Tony in the eyes.

“I’m going to try harder. I want to be your friend again, if you’ll let me? Start over again. The same goes for the others too. Even Bucky.” he tried to smile. “Like you said, he’s not the same anymore and probably never will be again. I have to except that he’s different, that _I’m_ different, and get to know the knew us.”

“That’s all swell Cap, but…” he sighed.

“Tony please, I’m begging you…”

“Let me finish before you go assuming what I’m saying!” he snapped, sounding exhausted.

“Oh sorry.” he swallowed, nervous and embarrassed.

“As I was saying… that’s all well and good, but you might not want to be my friend after I tell you.” he sighed.

“Tell me what?” his pulse spiked. This didn’t sound good.

Tony went back to his chair and slumped into it.

“I need you to understand that I’m not doing this to hurt you or because I’m being vindictive. So please just think before do anything ok?”

“Ok.” he agreed. He owed him that much.

“Me and Nat have been talking and we both agree that I should stop protecting you and the other rogues.” he stated

He stayed quiet, knowing Tony wasn’t done. 

Really, he wasn’t all that surprised. 

He’d expected this sooner, back when he thought… well, back when he was being a stubborn ass.

“Obviously I’m not talking about kicking you out or anything, this is our home and I’ll still be in charge of everybody’s gear, because, well just because how could I not be.” he chuckled to himself. 

Steve smiled, feeling warm. _Our home. The avengers home._

“I’m talking about the press, the government, S.H.E.L.D, the accords or whoever wants your ass on a platter. And like I said, I’m not doing this to be a dick. I’ve been sheltering you and the others too long. It’s time to grow up and deal with your own problems and stop relying on me for everything.” he sighed again. “I’m tired Steve. I’ve got enough on my plate without having to deal with your stuff too. It’s time for all of you to open your eyes and see I don’t have to do any of the things I do for you, but did them anyway.”

Tony huffed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. 

Steve keeps quiet for a while, just thinking it all through.

“That’s only fair Tony.” he smiles, when Tony looks at him like he’s grown a second head. “I know you do a lot for us. I’ve just been to proud to admit it.” he can see the relief in Tony’s eyes. “So…ah… about being friends?” he asks hopefully.

“I’ll try Steve. That’s all I can give you.” he says with a tiny smile.

“That’s fine.” he smiled easily this time. Things were finally on the right track. It might take some work, but he was willing to put in the effort.

“Although…” Tony chuckled. “… it might be easier to be friends in the future if you didn’t act like every word out of my mouth is the equivalent of me kicking a dead puppy.” he raised a brow at him.

Steve just scoffed at him. It felt good to be joking again.

“I’ll be honest Tony, seeing as that’s what we’re doing right now. I just hate that you’re always right.” he smirked and Tony smirked back.

“Well if it makes you feel any better. I hate that you’re always right too, but seeing as Nat said she hates it when we both think we’re right, I’m guessing we’re both always wrong.” he laughed and then they were both laughing.

This felt better. So much better.

~Meow~

They both look down then, to see Tony’s cat weaving between his legs. _Huh?_

“He seems to like you.” he smiled, standing and walking over to pick the cat up.

“Maybe. You know, its been a long time, but I sometimes forget I’m not an asthmatic weed who’s allergic to everything.” he reaches up to pet it, finding it soft and warm. He could see the appeal of a cat. “Cats have always been Bucky’s thing more than mine, but I have to admit he’s very cute.” 

“That he is.” he mumbled, enjoying the cats purring. “Um… are you aware of what I called him?” he asked, seeming a bit nervous.

“Hmm its Winter right?” when he’d first heard it, he was a bit pissed.

“Yeah. He’s got a white leg and just reminded me of him. I admit I can be a little petty when I want to be.” he smiled up at him. “I was going to call him Bucky just to piss you off, but though better of it.”

Steve couldn’t help but laugh, that would have been worse.

“He does have his eyes.” he laughed, looking down at Winters baby blues.

It was then, looking into those blues eyes that he was hit with a sense of loss.

“Do you think he’ll come back?” he voice sounded wobbly and when he saw Tony tense up beside him, his insides felt so cold he almost thought he was back in the ice.

“Steve, there’s something I need to tell you.”

_Oh no. Please god no!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phewwww!
> 
> That was the longest chapter yet and you poor things had to wait long time for it.
> 
> So... Steve and Tony on the road to redemption! 
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter and that it became a bit more Steve friendly.
> 
> And good news, my 'S' button is fixed. But now my number three button is being a dick. Luckily I only had to use it once so far.
> 
> Thanks for reading my lovely nerds!
> 
> xxxx


End file.
